Digimon Frontier:Digimon Adventure
by OmniGaruGreymon
Summary: Once again, the Digital World is in peril. Can Tokin, Kes, Colt, Sai, and Jaison save it from destruction? And just what is the cause of the destruction? Please R+R
1. Digimon Frontier:I am EternalEnkindlemon

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of it's foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
"GAh", a brown haired boy fell flat on his face, the trailmon swerved left the right, making sharp turns and causing the passengers to tumble around the train car.  
  
"What was I thinking, this is horrible", the boy shouted trying to pick himself off the floor. "I don't care who needs me I draw the line on rampaging trains".  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"This I great", the boy said. He stood alone in a locker room, casually sweeping the floor with an old broom. "Tokin you should clean up the locker room, you're so good at it, HA, they just don't want to do it themselves. I might not be that good at school, but I'm not completely dumb", he paused and thought back.  
  
** In my memories, I find the time, to say goodbye, With you in mind **  
  
"Mrs. Tabith, I'm sorry I have to call you here again, but Tokin is once again too far behind in his studies", a grey haired woman said.  
  
"Mrs. Gazim I know I can do better-  
  
"You say that every time we hold one of these meetings, I'm sorry but I feel what's best for Tokin is to stay behind in the 6th grade", she implied.  
  
"If that's what you feel is best", the other woman sighed.  
  
"What? Mom no way you can't let her do this. I'll try harder I swear", the boy screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry honey but you'll have to stay back"  
  
"NO, no way I don't want to you can't make me", the boy screamed holding back tears.  
  
"It's for the best" his mother sighed.  
  
"No it's not I know what's best for me-  
  
"Tokin the lunch hour is almost over, please head down to your next class and your mother and I will arrange everything".  
  
"But-  
  
"GO Tokin", his mother stared sternly. Reluctantly he left the classroom. He walked down the hall, and slammed his fist into the hall before moving on.  
  
** In my memories, I find the time, to say goodbye, With you in mind **  
  
"As if she really knows what's best for me", Tokin snuffed. Suddenly, his watch began to beep.  
  
"Oh no, Save. If I'm not there at the corner he'll leave without me, I'll have to walk home", Tokin threw the broom in it's closet, grabbed his back pack and ran out of the locker room.  
  
Running as fast as he could, he hurried out of the school and onto the street. "Oh man I hope I didn't miss him. Captain Perfect's gonna rat out to mom how I was late and I'll have to deal with the look again". His pager began to beep.  
  
"Maybe that's him now"; he grabbed his pager from his pocket. Instead of a number though, it was just a series of strange symbols.  
  
"Um Okay. Either this thing is broken or Save has a new cell phone number. In a different language", but still Tokin ran a short way down the block to a pay phone. Trying to phone his brothers old number, the pay phone began to beep with different dial tones, almost like it dialed itself.  
  
"Oh great the phone must be busted, now how am I--  
  
"Tokin Tabith". The voice was not his older brother. This voice was feminine and had a very peaceful tone.  
  
"What the-Excuse me but how exactly do you know my name-a-and how did the phone dial itself", Tokin began to stutter. He looked around furiously trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"My name is Ophanimon. I need you to help me Tokin," she said remaining peaceful.  
  
"What kind of name is that-oh I mean-well I don't know what I mean. What's going on?" the boy huffed.  
  
"Don't worry all is fine. Your questions will be answered, as long as you do me a favor" she replied.  
  
"Fine. What's the favor", he asked.  
  
"My world is in danger. Evil has shown it's face and we are all in great peril. I need you to fight against it" she explained.  
  
"What? I'm sorry but I can't. My mom doesn't let me watch T.V let alone fight" he whined, then started to go deep into thought.  
  
"Please Tokin, if you do decide to help, go to the Shibiyama Station and board the 3:45 train to West Shinto Station. Go to the 2nd floor elevator and I will guide you the rest of the way there" and the woman's voice faded from the telephone receiver.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Tokin thought.  
  
"What have I got to lose. It's better than having to face Dad when Mom tells him I'm going to be held back in the 6th grade" and he ran of to the Shibiyama Station.  
  
He didn't get to far though, when a red convertible pulled up, a brown haired teen driving. The teen pulled down his sunglasses, and looked hard at the boy running down the street.  
  
"Where the heck is he going" and the teen stealthily began to follow the boy.  
  
It took 15 minutes to get to the station on foot. Tokin had gotten the phone call at 3:25. He only had five minutes to get to the train before it left.  
  
"Okay. I just have to get my ticket and motor. That should be simple enough" but unfortunately it wasn't. When he got to the ticket stand, the line was immensely big.  
  
"Oh perfect" and he impatiently began to wait in line, until he heard the conversation at the front of the line.  
  
"One for the 3:45 to West Shinto"  
  
"All right sir, here you go. Now just head down those stairs and to the right and to platform 6"  
  
"Thank-you" and a distinguished man left the front of the line. He placed the blue ticket into his pocket.  
  
"I'd hate to do this, but" Tokin chased after the man. Sneaking up close to him, Tokin reached into the man's jacket pocket and slowly pulled the ticket out of the pocket.  
  
"Hello Willard, nice to see you again", another man walked up to the man with the ticket.  
  
"Nice to see you too and-what the?" noticing Tokin's hand in the man's pocket he spun around. Tokin snatched the ticket and ran of toward the stairs.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN" the old man screamed. Looking back at him, Tokin slipped and collided with a woman, and they both went careening down the stairs.  
  
They landed in a heap. Many stared and tried to help them.  
  
"STOP THAT LAD HE STOLE MY TICKET" the old man screamed again. Hearing this, the bystanders tried to grab onto Tokin's shirt collar, one succeeded in grabbing his blue jacket, but Tokin wriggled out of it and sped of to the platform.  
  
The train was just starting to leave as Tokin caught up to it, with one too many people following.  
  
"Stop the train" he huffed, and a helpful hand reached out and pulled him in.  
  
"T-thanks" Tokin panted. He looked up at the boy who pulled him in the train. He had bleached blonde hair and narrow eyes.  
  
"No problem", he replied, and he went to sit down on the train.  
  
Tokin took a deep breath and looked out the window at the passing scenery. * I hope this is worth the trouble * he thought.  
  
20 long silent minutes passed, but eventually the train arrived at West Shinto. Tokin quickly left the train, but began to slow down.  
  
* What's the point she didn't say I had to rush onto the elevator. Besides, think of the trouble I've caused trying to get onto the train * and he walked towards a flight of stairs to the second floor.  
  
Suddenly Tokin was caught in a flying tackle from behind. He landed with a thud and his attacker pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Where do you think your going stupid". It was the teen in the convertible, Save, Tokin's older brother.  
  
"Let go Save buzz off" and Tokin struggled to get up.  
  
"No way I saw what you did at the train station. You stole that ticket and probably gave that woman a concussion. Not to mention the fact that your running away from home" and Save continued to hold down the boy.  
  
"Buzz OFF" and Tokin managed to scramble away from his oppressor. Tokin ran toward and up the stairs, with his brother on his heels.  
  
When he reached the top, he managed to dodge another tackle, and as his brother tried to get up he got a good lead on him.  
  
"WHERE ARE THE STUPID ELEVATORS" Tokin screamed in frustration. Soon through the crowd he managed to spot the elevators, and also his brother catching up to him.  
  
"DANGGIT" and Tokin ran to the elevators, ducking and weaving in the crowd. Summoning the last bit of strength he had, he sprang onto the elevators control button and into the elevator itself.  
  
Seconds later the doors closed, and with a loud thud against them, he could only guess that he missed his brother by seconds also.  
  
"Thank-the-oboy-that was too close" and as the elevator descended to an unknown floor he tried to catch his breath.  
  
When the doors opened again, Tokin stood up and entered the new station. In the middle of the station, there was a blue train that started to leave.  
  
"WHAT? NO" and Tokin chased after the train, only just being able to grab on to the guard rail on the last car. Once again out of breath for probably the fourth time this day, he bent over and started complaining about being out of shape.  
  
As the trailmon started to enter a long snaky tunnel, Tokin entered the train to find two other boys sitting on the train's seat.  
  
"Hey. I guess you'll all on the same boat I am" Tokin said.  
  
"Were on a train" the one boy snarled. He had short spiky black hair, with navy blue tinted sunglasses resting on the top of his head. He had a black jacket, blue baggy pants, and a green shirt to match his eyes.  
  
"Anyone know where we're going" the other boy interrupted. He was very muscular and wore a red tank top to them off. He had blue shorts with a white stripe up each side. He also had rugby shin pads on, like he had just come from a practice.  
  
"All I know is that someone needs my help, and that when I go home I am going to be in so much trouble" and Tokin told the story of what had happened as he tried to get to the train on time. The two boys listened intently to the story.  
  
The boy with the black hair laughed at the end of his story, Tokin thought this was really rude, but before he could say anything the other boy spoke up.  
  
"My name is Kes, Kes Wol" he said.  
  
"I'm Tokin Tabith"  
  
Both Kes and Tokin looked at the last boy, for a moment he stared back and then gave him name "Colt Rie, and dude what's with the clothes are you colour blind?"  
  
Tokin looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same thing he always does. A green vest over a light blue shirt, brown shorts, red socks and yellow shoes. "I like my clothes".  
  
"Whatever" and Colt pulled a Walkman from his pocket and drowned out the rest of the conversation with hard rock.  
  
"Geez that dudes a downer anyway how-  
  
The train started to rock and sway from side to side. A low glowing light emerged from Tokin's pager, Kes' day planner, and much to Colt's dismay his Walkman and they turned into three D-Tectors.  
  
Tokin's D-Tector was light blue and yellow.  
  
Kes' was red and blue.  
  
Colt's was black and green.  
  
"What the-and the train gave a sudden jolt to the right, sending all three boys sprawling onto the hard floor, Tokin on his face.  
  
"GAh", the trailmon swerved left the right, making sharp turns and causing the passengers to tumble around the train car.  
  
"What was I thinking, this is horrible", he shouted trying to pick himself off the floor. "I don't care who needs me I draw the line on rampaging trains".  
  
With one mighty bump the boys tumbled toward the rear door. The door swung open at the sudden weight coming down on it, and the trio was thrown from the train and onto the track.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then moaning. All three boys stood upright, rubbing their bruises and counting their scrapes.  
  
"Oh that was a barrel of fun" Colt snuffed he began to walk down the tunnel.  
  
"Where do you think your going" Kes ran up and pulled the boy back.  
  
"I'm trying to get to wherever the train was going" and Colt shook free of the boy's grasp.  
  
"Let's all go together, besides we're all headed in the same direction so it makes sense to go together" Tokin explained.  
  
"Fine" Colt snarled, and they headed down into the darkness of the tunnel.  
  
For a long time, they simply walked. Much to the annoyance of Colt, Tokin and Kes were singing the most obnoxious song of all time.  
  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS-  
  
"Please stop"  
  
--SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT-  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO MAKE FRIENDS"  
  
--NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS-  
  
"STOP SINGING"  
  
--AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE-  
  
"SHUT UP" Colt screamed. He didn't stop the boys from singing the song over again, but a low beeping did.  
  
"THIS-wha?" the beeping came from Tokin's D-Tector. "What's it doing".  
  
"I don't know" Kes said, and the D-Tector sent out a map leading into the far region of the tunnel. "But I guess we follow it"  
  
"After the torture you put me through you want me to come with you" Colt said, in a startled manor.  
  
"Yep"  
  
Colt blinked a few times, and then the boy reluctantly followed along with the expedition.  
  
It didn't take too long to follow to where the D-Tector would lead. It brought them to a small opening in the side of the wall, just large enough for a small few to squeeze into, and that's what they did.  
  
"Colt come on" Tokin called out. Colt remained at the opening of the crack.  
  
"No way you two can get your butts stuck in a hole, I'll stay out here. Another train might go by" he replied.  
  
"C'mon Pony get a move on" Kes laughed.  
  
"What-what the hey is that supposed to mean" Colt shouted.  
  
"Cause you're a Colt, you're a Pony. A little tiny frail pony" and Kes continued laughing. Colt dove at the small crack trying to grab onto the laughing boy, but Kes pushed Tokin through the crack to get away from Colt. They landed with a bit of a thud and Kes with all his muscles ended up on top of poor Tokin.  
  
"See ya later" he called back still laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Dude get off" and Tokin shoved the large boy off his flattened body.  
  
"Sorry, but it was either that or the wrath of Pony"  
  
"I can still HEAR YOU"  
  
"Come on follow the beep" Kes shrugged, and once again they set off to find the location of whatever they were searching for.  
  
"So do you want to sing the song that never ends?"  
  
"Nah we'll save that 'specially for annoying Colt"  
  
"Ya have to remember to call him 'Pony', that annoys him too"  
  
"You should be the only one to call him that"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because 1. If we all call him that he'll get used to it. 2. You're stronger than he is and he won't attack you unless you really cheese him off"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
The conversation carried on between the two boys. They talked about random things, how Tokin had moved from Hokkaido to Shibiyama, and how Kes had once exploded a fish aquarium.  
  
"The good news is that fish don't scream" Kes smiled.  
  
"Bad news is you killed a bunch of fish and ruined an aquarium," Tokin added.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
The conversation erupted with laughter. And they kept laughing till an unknown chanting was heard.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Come on Toke-Toke, let's check it out. Be like real adventurers" Kes whispered.  
  
"Toke-Toke?" Kes grabbed Tokin's arm and pulled him roughly toward the noise.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Lookit that" Kes whispered. The voices were a group of Ogremon chanting an ancient language. "Wow man, they got some crazy dance session goin' on"  
  
"Yeah and look they're dancing around something" Tokin pointed to the center of the Ogremon's circular dance. Sure enough, a red glow caught the boys attention.  
  
"Cool I wonder if it's valuable" Kes spoke-suddenly Tokin's D-Tector began to beep again.  
  
"Toke-Toke shut that off they'll hear it"  
  
"I can't Kes, and don't call me that stupid name" Tokin pressed on numerous buttons trying to stop the noise, but a few of the Ogremon noticed and stopped the ceremony.  
  
"Tokin figure that thing out those things are coming this way" Kes' voice began to crack.  
  
"I-Can't" Tokin nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
"Come on" Kes grunted through his teeth.  
  
"PUMMEL WHACK" the boys looked up and saw a bone club coming towards them.  
  
"GAH" they did a simultaneous scream and scurried out of the way. Tokin ran to the right and Kes ran to the left.  
  
Now they had the attention of all the Ogremon. Ten of them were after Kes and nine were after Tokin.  
  
"Any idea's?" Tokin pleaded.  
  
"Yeah we fight" Kes held up two fists.  
  
"Oh that's fine for you Mister America" Tokin growled.  
  
"Yeah I know" one of the Ogremon closed in on Kes.  
  
Tokin turned and looked at his group of Ogremon. "Danggit" he muttered.  
  
"PUMMEL WHACK" an Ogremon jumped from behind another and swung his club high above his head.  
  
"GAH" Tokin screamed and ran. He looked over briefly and saw Kes dodging and punching the Ogremon. He had to fight back too, but he wasn't strong enough to take one of those things head on, he had to find something to attack with.  
  
He was chased to the center of the Ogremon's ring. All there was to fight back with was the glowing thing and the pedestal it sat on.  
  
Tokin turned with his back to the faint red glow. The chasing Ogremon slowed down and to Tokin, it sounded like the thing was laughing at him. Then, for the third time the beeping of his D-Tector started again.  
  
He grabbed it, "You'd better do something useful of I'll throw you at him" Tokin hissed. Thankfully, something did happen. The glowing of the small object on the pedestal blinked along with the rhythmic beeping of the D- Tector.  
  
All of the attacking Ogremon stopped and watched, and Kes also. Tokin turned to face the object. It looked like a figurine, some sort of idol that the gruesome beasts worshipped. It rose above the stand and silently floated toward Tokin.  
  
A quiet voice seemed to come from it. "I am yours, embrace my Fire" and it began to shrink.  
  
Tokin held out his palm, with the device's screen upward. Small notches on the top produced a beam of radiant light, which absorbed the shrinking figure. When fully scanned, a symbol flashed on the screen. Tokin thought it looked light the Japanese symbol of fire, but it looked different.  
  
A flow of power swam up Tokin's body, his eyes, closely looked at, showed images of flame. Tokin couldn't control his body anymore, and he shouted-  
  
^vSPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ENTERNALENKINDLEMON^v  
  
From where Tokin's small human body was, stood a powerful beast. Human like in form, but was something else.  
  
The beast turned. "I am EternalEnkindlemon. I am the Warrior of Flame and I won't let you hurt my friend. There's no way something can attack another being and not be full of evil. You will pay and your evil will be destroyed"  
  
EternalEnkindlemon swung his hands back, and slammed his fists together. He readied himself for an attack. "Who's first" he asked.  
  
None of the Ogremon seemed to be brave enough, but one-stepped up to the challenge.  
  
"I'll make an example out of you" EternalEnkindlemon turned to Kes. "Kes you get out of here it might get rough"  
  
Kes looked puzzled. "Toke-Toke?"  
  
"Don't call me that" EternalEnkindlemon snapped.  
  
"PUMMEL WHACK" the one Ogremon tried to catch EternalEnkindlemon off guard, but he blocked the blow and began to throw hard, swift punches.  
  
With one final blow, the Ogremon was knocked back. "Now it's time to meet your demise, ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST", from bands on his arms, EternalEnkindlemon launched a blazing fury. It struck the Ogremon, and his body turned black as the Fractal Code from his body appeared. The attack didn't stop there though, it carried on and deep into the cave until it struck a support beam. Flames still erupted and the cave was soon filling with fire and smoke.  
  
EternalEnkindlemon grabbed his D-Tector. "Slave of Darkness, let your Data be purified" and he scanned the Fractal Code.  
  
The Fire digimon reverted to his child form, Tokin.  
  
"Tokin, get of move on we gotta get out of here!" Kes shouted. The cave was still continuing to fill with smoke and the heat of fire. "Shove the fire down your pants if it'll make ya go faster!"  
  
"I'm coming!" he shouted back. Tokin and Kes reached the mound where they once hid from the Ogremon, just as the fire reached the area where Tokin fought as the mighty Warrior of Flame. They scampered up the hill and ran through the tunnels of the cavern.  
  
"Toke-Toke that was awesome, but next time don't burn down the entire place" Kes panted.  
  
"Don't call me TOKE-TOKE!" Tokin screamed. As they reached the small opening in the rock, the fire had caught up to them.  
  
Kes was first through, and as the fire erupted and burst in mid-air into the main tunnel, Tokin was out.  
  
"What did you two do?" Colt's low voice calmed them down.  
  
Kes lay exhausted on the hard ground. "It was so cool, Tokin turned into a monster thing, and blew up the cave"  
  
"And that's just the best parts, you have to hear the rest of the story" Tokin gasped.  
  
"Spare me. Come on, a little while ago another train came by. It was headed in the direction ours was, so that must be where we're supposed to go" and Colt began to walk in the direction he noted.  
  
"Why didn't you try and get on?" Kes stood up.  
  
Colt stopped. "Because you two goons would've come out sooner or later and though I was in trouble or somethin' and junk like that"  
  
"Whatever, lets just get out of here in case the rest of those green guys come out and seek revenge" Tokin started to follow Colt.  
  
"Y'know" Kes started, as he began to follow Colt and Tokin. "I remember something like this happening on a T.V show when I was little"  
  
"Who remembers any of that stuff anyway" Tokin snuffed.  
  
"It makes you feel old, "Colt added.  
  
"Okay then, let's head off into the unknown" Kes announced, and he ran to the front of the group.  
  
"You're full of yourself" Colt growled.  
  
"Come on Pony live a little" Kes shouted back.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Colt hissed.  
  
"Baby Pony" Kes mocked.  
  
"Stop it!" Colt started to walk toward Kes.  
  
"BABY PONY!" Kes yelled, taunting Colt.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" and Colt started to chase Kes, who was laughing and looking like Colt was no threat to him.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" and Tokin followed his new friends.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hey OmniGaruGreymon here, how did you like that chapter. I seriously doubt that the rest of the chapters will be that long, but I look forward to them anyway. Come and pity this Fiction writer, leave a review, add a suggestion, they're appreciated.  
  
From OmniGaruGreymon, this is farewell, until next time.  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	2. Digimon Frontier:The Great AlmightyBlast...

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
"Oh great we're all gonna die just because of a stupid sandstorm!" Kes shouted.  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" and the giant digimon's tail came hurtling toward Kes and Colt. They managed to dodge out of the way, but doing so kicked up too much sand, it blinded Kes and he frantically tried to wipe the grains away from his eyes.  
  
"Kes look out!" Colt shouted. Kes looked up, and saw the digimon's spiked tail coming straight toward him.  
  
"Gahh!" Kes braced himself for impact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Pony you can run faster than that!" Kes shouted. Colt was still chasing him through the long tunnel.  
  
"Get back here you muscle headed moron!" Colt panted.  
  
"Why don't you come up here!" he shouted back.  
  
"Why don't you both slow down and let me catch up!" Tokin was at the back of the chase, and was tiring out with every passing step. "You two have been running since we fought the green guys so slow down I'm tried!" Tokin was indeed tired. He had been in a battle not to long ago and was worn down to the bone.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine" and Kes started to slow down. Seizing the moment, Colt tried to tackle him, but was only caught in Kes' patented headlock.  
  
"Ugh-let-go-guh" Colt struggled to get free from Kes.  
  
Tokin walked up. "Come on Kes don't kill him. We're almost out of the tunnel so stop fooling around"  
  
Kes looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, a glow of light could be seen from around a rocky corner.  
  
"Alright then dude you're off the hook" and Kes released Colt. Colt collapsed to the ground and then went right after Kes again.  
  
"You brat!" he hissed. Tokin grabbed on to around his waist, trying to stop any attack. "Let go, just let me at him!"  
  
"I won't let you go until you promise you won't try and kill Kes" Tokin grunted.  
  
"Emphasis on 'try'" Kes laughed.  
  
Colt growled, finally after a tense moment, he uttered "Fine, whatever" Tokin released him and Colt began to walk along the track.  
  
After Colt was far enough from the remaining boys, Kes walked up to Tokin. "He doesn't seem to be that friendly" he whispered.  
  
"I know. I don't think he really wants to be here," Tokin added.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT!" Colt shouted from ahead of the group.  
  
"WE'RE COMING!" Tokin shouted back. They ran up a short ways to join him, and soon they we close to the exit of the dark, gloomy tunnel.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What the?"  
  
The boys looked out into the bright sunlight. Outside of the tunnel, was a long stretching desert, filled with burning sand, scorching dry heat, and blowing winds that feel like sandpaper against unprotected skin.  
  
"I should have gotten on that train" Colt sighed.  
  
"Well, like you said Colt. When the train came by, It was headed in that direction, so that must be where we're supposed to go" Kes shook his head. "So I guess we have to do some desert travelin'"  
  
"I hate when I'm right"  
  
"Come on guys" Tokin spoke up. "Just try and keep following the tracks of the train so we don't get lost"  
  
"Alright" Colt pulled his dark sunglasses down from the top of his head, and over his eyes. "Let's go" and with Colt leading the way, the three stepped out to face Mother Nature's fury.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The blistering winds grinded against soft human flesh. Trying to shield themselves, they used anything that they had to cover their bodies. Colt hugged his arms close to his face, as the slicing breeze carved into him. Tokin used his vest to blanket his head from the scalding sun, as it glowed a powerful orange high in the western sky. It flapped along with passing winds, like a dog shaking a toy in its mouth. Kes had no extra clothing to hide behind. He was at the mercy of the desert. With each step his shoes filled with sand and weighed him down.  
  
The boys tried to follow the steel tracks, but the flowing sand constantly covered them, leaving the boys stranded. Luckily the gusts unearthed them as quickly as they covered them, and they soon led them to a small forgotten village.  
  
"Come on!" Colt shouted into the wind. "Let's see if we can get some shelter in one of those huts. Tokin and Kes nodded, not saying anything for fear of the wind bringing sand into their mouths.  
  
Try as they might, many of the huts they came across wouldn't let them in. Perhaps they couldn't hear them against the howling gale, or that they just didn't want them in their homes.  
  
"Guys check over there" Kes shouted. With one hand covering his face, the other pointed to a covered house near the tracks they had followed. At the house was a switch system that controlled the tracks. For as the one set reached the house, they separated into different tracks, leading different directions entirely.  
  
The three reached the hut and banged on the re-enforced door.  
  
"Come on!" Tokin yelled. He banged on the door harder. "Let us in!"  
  
"That's it!" Kes stepped back. "Clear the way, let me through" and as soon as he said through, he rammed the door. He crashed into the door with all his might, but didn't move it. He stepped back, and rammed it again.  
  
This time, the heavy door swung open. Nearly swinging back in their faces, the boys quickly ran inside and pushed it closed.  
  
It was quiet without the frantic weather swarming all around you. Exhausted, they crumpled to the floor and began to breathe heavily.  
  
"What the?"  
  
They looked over and saw a small monster standing in the doorway leading to another room. "Who are you?" it asked.  
  
"Um" Tokin stuttered. "I'm Tokin, this is Colt, and the one that knocked your door down way Kes"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I am Gizamon" the beast replied. It looked puzzled. "Weren't you all supposed to be on those trains?"  
  
"We'll yeah, but we---fell of ours" Tokin sighed.  
  
"Oh dear, that wasn't supposed to happen" Gizamon frowned.  
  
"What do you know what were here for?" Colt stood up. "Tell us"  
  
The Gizamon thought for a while, then began to smile. "I'll tell you, if you do something for me"  
  
Colt frowned. "You little weasel why I-  
  
"Colt hold on" Tokin interrupted. "What do we have to do"  
  
"Well" the Gizamon began. "You see, for a long time our little village has been tormented by an evil force. It never stops, and doesn't let us leave our homes. Because of this, we can't grow our food, and if we don't perform an ancient ritual we can't stop the winds"  
  
Kes slowly got up on his feet. "So you want us to beat this thing"  
  
Gizamon nodded. "Exactly"  
  
"Alright. I'll change into, what was it, EternalEnkindlemon, and wipe him out easy as pie" Tokin smiled.  
  
"Great" the small beast cheered. From outside, a rumbling began, and grew stronger. "He's here"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tokin, Colt, Kes, and the Gizamon stood outside. A monstrous shadow loomed against the horizon.  
  
"Get ready" Kes looked at Tokin.  
  
Tokin nodded, and took out his D-Tector. "Alright you little thing, do your stuff"  
  
^vSPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ENTERNALENKINDLEMON^v  
  
EternalEnkindlemon squinted against the bright sunlight. "I'm ready" he growled.  
  
The shadow began to show detail. Complex armour covered it's back, and a long, spiked tail was waving and wriggling in the air.  
  
"What's this?" it said. "A challenger, who are you? How dare you try and oppose me"  
  
"I am EternalEnkindlemon, Legendary Warrior of Flame. You'll no longer threaten this peaceful village. It's time for you to meet your demise" he swung his hands back, and slammed his fists together.  
  
"I am Ankylomon, and nothing will stop me, Legendary Warrior or not" and Ankylomon charged.  
  
"YAAHHHHh" EternalEnkindlemon ran to meet the attacker.  
  
"TAIL HAMMER" Ankylomon's spiked tail arched over his back and headed for EternalEnkindlemon.  
  
"Yeah right" with almost no effort he dodged the threat. "ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST" his fury of flames headed for the giant beast, but they disintegrated in mid-air.  
  
"What?" the flame warrior was stunned. His attack should have struck Ankylomon, but it failed. "What happened?"  
  
"TOKE-TOKE' Kes clapped his hands to his mouth. "It's the wind. It's smothering your flames"  
  
"Oh great" EternalEnkindlemon turned back to his opponent. Just as-  
  
"TAIL HAMMER" the attack hit EternalEnkindlemon face first, and it knocked him backward, slamming him into the ground and damaging his body and pride. He reverted back to Tokin.  
  
"Oh great we're all gonna die just because of a stupid sandstorm!" Kes shouted.  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" and the giant digimon's tail came hurtling toward Kes and Colt. They managed to dodge out of the way, but doing so kicked up too much sand, it blinded Kes and he frantically tried to wipe the grains away from his eyes.  
  
"Kes look out!" Colt shouted. Kes looked up, and saw the digimon's spiked tail coming straight toward him.  
  
"Gahh!" Kes braced himself for impact. As if time began to slow, a yellow glowing appeared. From a mound of sand, a bright figurine emerged.  
  
It floated over to Kes, as the slowed 'Tail Hammer' drew closer and closer.  
  
"Fear shows all courage, Thunder flies straight through Darkness" it seemed to say.  
  
Kes' D-Tector beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, and directed the top to the glowing. The figurine shrunk into the white light his device produced. When fully scanned, a yellow symbol flashed on the small screen.  
  
* Thunder * Kes thought, and before he knew it-  
  
^vSPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ALMIGHTYBLASTMON^v  
  
From where Kes' body lied on the ground, was a brilliant human-like, but beast-like still.  
  
He sprung up and away from the 'Tail Hammer' as it plunged into the ground. Unleashing his six dragon fly wings, he flew into the air above Ankylomon.  
  
"I am AlmightyBlastmon. I am the Warrior of Thunder. Your evil will no longer hurt these villagers. I will not let you to live on and you will suffer at the hands of a Legendary Warrior"  
  
"Man," Colt whispered. "Even as a warrior he's full of himself"  
  
"No one can destroy me. You will fall like your friend has before you" Ankylomon laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that, GUIDING LIGHTING!" and great swarms of electricity rained down from AlmightyBlastmon's hands, and struck the back of the larger digimon.  
  
"ARGH" he screamed in pain. "No how can you, your attack should have missed"  
  
"The winds might affect the flight of fire, but lightning and thunder always make their mark GUIDING LIGHT!"  
  
The attack hit the back of Ankylomon, and his body turned black while the Fractal Code appeared.  
  
"Demon of Shadows, let your soul be free" and AlmightyBlastmon scanned the data, and the body of the digimon disappeared.  
  
The Thunder Warrior dropped out of the sky, and reverted to Kes. He stared proudly at his D-Tector.  
  
"Kes!" Tokin shouted. Kes looked up and saw his friends looking on. At the sounds of the battle, several of the villagers peeked out of their huts. They saw the happy faces of the group, and we reassured. They forced open their doors, and began to prepare for the deeds at hand.  
  
"So" Colt snuffed. "You have to tell us what you know Gizamon"  
  
"Alright, alright" he said, as the wind began to die down. "All I know is that you have to all get to the Forest Terminal. Follow the left track by my hut and if you keep walking in that direction you should reach it. The people there are the ones that have summoned you here, they can answer any questions you might have"  
  
"Well then Pony are you satisfied" Kes walked up to Colt and swung an arm around his neck. "You got your info."  
  
"Now all's left is to find the Forest Terminal" Tokin grinned.  
  
"Is anyone else wondering how you changed into Digimon?" Colt asked.  
  
Kes perked up. "That's the name of the show, Digimon. Human kids turned into Digimon and fought off the evil guys. How did you know Pony?"  
  
Colt smiled. "It looks like I know more than you" then he frowned. "Don't call me Pony"  
  
"Well now that the ritual is completed, you should be able to cross the desert without a problem" Gizamon interrupted.  
  
"Yeah alright no more sand in my underwear"  
  
"Too much information Toke-Toke"  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"If I call him Pony I call you Toke-Toke"  
  
Colt sighed and snuck away from the feuding duo. He began to walk down the left track.  
  
** In my memories, I find the time, to say goodbye, With you in mind **  
  
"Colt Rie" a woman's voice was on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes who is this" Colt listened closely, trying to recognize the voice.  
  
"I am Ophanimon. That video taped show your brother's watching, the one you used to when you were young, it's real, all of it" she continued.  
  
"Were the kids turn into Digimon, that's impossible. This is a joke" Colt huffed.  
  
"It is no joke. I understand your pain, you need some time to heal, a place to heal. Go to the Shibiyama Station and board the 3:45 train to West Shinto Station. Go to the 2nd floor elevator and take it down. If you remember the show, you know what'll happen. It's time to chose" and she hung up.  
  
Colt hung up the phone. He paused and looked over to the living room. His little brother, Goel, was watching that old show. On the T.V. images of a human in wolf armour appeared.  
  
Colt smiled.  
  
** In my memories, I find the time, to say goodbye, With you in mind **  
  
Colt sighed. * How am I supposed to heal here? * He thought. From behind him, Kes and Tokin ran up.  
  
"HEY, you gotta wait for us Pony" Kes grinned. He put Colt in his headlock and rubbed his head vigorously in his hair. "Trying to leave us"  
  
"For shame" Tokin laughed.  
  
"Alright, laugh it up you too" Colt growled. "Kes let go of me and lets go it's getting dark"  
  
"You afraid"  
  
"No, we just should get through the desert without being ambushed"  
  
"Sounds reasonable. Let's go" and they headed off, with the orange sun fading into the western horizon, following the tracks to the Forest Terminal.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yay! Two chapters in two days. I hope you like this one, it's not as long as the first but still I think it's okay. So read and review, you know you want to.  
  
Until I write again, OmniGaruGreymon.  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	3. Digimon Frontier:Show me, CrystallineIll...

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
"THERE SHALL BE NO MERCY AGAINST PITIFUL BEASTS LIKE YOU, THOSE WHO AID HUMANS" the gnarled voice growled.  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" and the attack hit its target head on. Colt was struck backwards, and landed with a thunderous splash in the lakes cooled water.  
  
"Colt!" another of the small creatures screamed. But it was no use, he was sucked into the blackened waters, and it encased him in an unearthly bond.  
  
He sunk down lower and lower, the moon full, was the only light to creep down to the depth. It didn't matter what was around him though, because all that Colt could see-  
  
--Was darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You two are complete morons" Colt sighed.  
  
"Pony you gotta hang loose dude-loose" Kes picked up Colt and shook him around.  
  
Tokin started laughing, Colt was a bit more upset, "You idiots shut up, we have to cross this desert and it's sunset already--" the sun was half below the horizon. "-If we die in this place I am gonna haunt everyone you know"  
  
"Okay, and that affects us how" Tokin laughed again. Colt scowled and grunted. He violently stormed off ahead of the other two.  
  
"Eh-oh" Kes whispered. "He's mad"  
  
"Duh" Tokin rolled his eyes.  
  
"No really. I've never met anyone that I didn't make crack a smile or anything" he looked at Colt, who was walking over a sand dune.  
  
"It's just the way he is, people differ" Tokin shrugged.  
  
"Lame-brains get over here!" Colt shouted from atop the sand dune. The two boys ran to join him. "Look. I think that's an oasis of some kind"  
  
He raised his arm, pointing the way to look. The oasis was a large lake, with the moon blazing on its black waters. It had several formations around it, but they couldn't see what they were exactly. There was a bit of forest that began at the lake, and then stretched outward, growing larger till it was all that the normal eye could see.  
  
"Finally, maybe someone here can give me some answers" and Colt bolted down the steep dune, rushed to get to the lake.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Tokin shouted. Colt didn't stop, so he and Kes ran after him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shortly they arrived at the lake. The formations around the lake seemed to be some sort of shelters, but they didn't look suitable to shield anyone from the elements. The outside of the lake was disgraced. Its sandy shore had turned black, from fire or some sort of burning, the closet trees leading to its waters were broken, and blackened by heat also.  
  
Kes pulled his hands behind his head. "It looks like there's been a rumble here"  
  
"Your right about that" Colt looked around. "-right for the first time in your life" he added.  
  
Kes didn't hear that. Tokin stepped forward, "Is anyone here?" he asked. No one answered.  
  
"If anyone was here, they're long gone there dudes" Kes walked up to the shore of the lake, and started to kick at the water.  
  
"We'll" Tokin sighed, "I guess we just keep moving to the Forest Terminal"  
  
"I guess so, there's no one here, no point in staying" Colt agreed.  
  
Kes bent down over the water. There was a movement, but it was impossible to see if it was the lakes waves lapping against the sand, or something else.  
  
"Co-  
  
"GAH"  
  
Tokin and Colt turned to see Kes clutching his heart, lying on his back. In front of him, was a perky little digimon.  
  
"Hi" it waved a paw. It walked on all fours like the Gizamon, but looked more suitable to water.  
  
"Uhh-the boys were stunned. Actually, Tokin and Colt were stunned, Kes just looked like he had a sever heart attack.  
  
Kes rocketed upward "Don't ever do that to a guy!!" He screamed. Colt laughed.  
  
"That's what you get for annoying me loser" Colt laughed again. For the second time, Tokin thought Colt was being rude.  
  
The digimon turned back to the water "Come on, come out everyone!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, then at least twenty more of the same digimon popped their heads above the surface of the lake.  
  
The one on the shore turned back to the boys. "We are the Gomamon. We live here, but it hasn't been very peaceful"  
  
"You're getting at what?" Tokin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you may have noticed that the outside of the lake is pretty beaten up" He raised a paw and looked around. It sighed deeply. "If you go into the forest, you'll come across a little place where digimon called Gabumon live. They want to take our territory, and are forcing us to give it up. They come every night, and attack the area. If any of us are outside the safety of the lake, we'll be deleted"  
  
Kes caught on, "You want us to maybe kick digimon butt eh?" he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"If its not too much trouble" it looked up with pleading eyes. Colt looked at the rest of them. They all stared with the same look of need on their faces.  
  
Colt sighed. "Well we're going to help then I'm out. You two have spirits, I don't, and I'm not gonna be killing myself"  
  
"Alright, besides that display, sure we'll help" Tokin smiled. "We just need someone to show the way to their village"  
  
"Okay we need two more volunteers" the Gomamon signaled to his friends.  
  
"Me"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Okay you two" he turned to the guys. "We three will lead you to where they are, and your friend can stay here and wait for us to get back"  
  
"Great" Kes stretched his neck out. "I'm ready"  
  
"And I'm ready as I'll ever be, let's go!" Tokin smiled.  
  
The three Gomamon smiled back and began to lead the way into the shadowed forest.  
  
Kes called back to Colt, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" and then he disappeared in the shrubbery.  
  
"I guess that rules out anything stupid" Colt squinted, and went to sit underneath a burnt tree.  
  
One of the younger Gomamon approached him. It seemed interested in his behavior, and had a question, or rather a series of them.  
  
"Hi" it began.  
  
Colt looked over to it. "What do you want?" he asked it.  
  
"I want to just sit and talk for a while" it walked up beside him. "I want to do something while your friends come back"  
  
"Well just be quiet" Colt shut his eyes. It looked like he was going to fall asleep. He in fact was very tired. It had been a long move from-  
  
"How come you didn't want to go with your friends. You did mention that they have spirits, and you don't, but still-" it looked at him. "-You could have helped even if you don't have one"  
  
"It's not my business. I shouldn't have to do anything I don't want to" he answered.  
  
"What's wrong? The minute you said that last sentence it looks like your gonna cry" it looked worried.  
  
"I don't cry"  
  
"Well you at least look upset"  
  
Colt thought for a moment. "Leave me alone" his voice was dry, and cracked.  
  
"If you tell me, I can maybe help. I promise I won't tell your friends, and what will the other Gomamon care? It's not something that they really feel for"  
  
Colt took a few minutes to find the words. Finally he began. "Well, pretty much yesterday my fa-  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" an attack ripped through the forest.  
  
Colt stopped. "What is that?!"  
  
"That's a Garurumon! Champion form of Gabumon. This is how they tourment us, they can digivolve and we can't. We're helpless!" it cried.  
  
* Where are double trouble when you need them? *  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER" another attack burst forth from the trees. It hit some of the Gomamon still resting on the shore, their fractal codes scattered.  
  
"NO!" the Gomamon cried again. It ran from Colt's side and toward the forest.  
  
From it appeared a tall dog-like beast. It looked as fierce as it did strong.  
  
Colt chased after the Gomamon he befriended. "Stop you'll kill yourself!" he tried to catch up, but-  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER" it hit the Gomamon in mid run. The creature's innocent body turned black, and the fractal code appeared, and immediately dispersed.  
  
"NO!" Colt stopped almost standing in front of the champion digimon.  
  
"THERE SHALL BE NO MERCY AGAINST PITIFUL BEASTS LIKE YOU, THOSE WHO AID HUMANS" the gnarled voice growled.  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" and the attack hit its target head on. Colt was struck backwards, and landed with a thunderous splash in the lakes cooled water.  
  
"Colt!" another of the small creatures screamed. But it was no use, he was sucked into the blackened waters, and it encased him in an unearthly bond.  
  
He sunk down lower and lower, the moon full, was the only light to creep down to the depth. It didn't matter what was around him though, because all that Colt could see-  
  
--Was darkness.  
  
Then there was light. It somehow woke Colt up, with it's deep angelic voice.  
  
"I will protect you from Darkness, find salvation within me and within yourself"  
  
A brilliant spray of light grew forth, and lit up the whole lake. Even though upside down in the water, Colt could see a figurine emerge.  
  
* Salvation within me *  
  
^vSPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/CRYSTALLINEILLUMINMON ^v  
  
A great warrior came from the water. It was like staring into the eyes of a wolf and hawk, stern and fierce. It stayed airborne above the water, aided by hawk wings on its feet.  
  
"Time to learn a life lesson beast" he mocked. "I am CrystallineIlluminmon, and I will not let you live any longer"  
  
He raised his arm, and a crossbow in the shape of a hawk enfolded its wings. "LESENT ARROWS"  
  
A piercing arrow was unleashed, and it struck the solo digimon in the forehead. It bellowed a cry of pain.  
  
While it tried to shake out the arrow, CrystallineIlluminmon flew above him.  
  
"Enough of your misery, DESCENDING RADIANCE" a broad beam of light came from the wolf-hawk eyes, and hit its target head on.  
  
"GARRRR" The Garurumon howled. Its body turned to black, and it's fractal code appeared.  
  
"My light is my way, Dark enemy no longer" and he scanned the fractal code. The digimon's body disintegrated.  
  
The Warrior of Light landed softly on the ground. He reverted to the still tired Colt. Cheers awaited him from the remaining Gomamon.  
  
Tokin, Kes, and the three Gomamon appeared running from the forest.  
  
"What happened?" Tokin panted. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah I handled it, but we lost a few Gomamon" Colt looked at the lake.  
  
"I'm sorry," the lead Gomamon said. "I should have warned you about the Garurumon"  
  
"Yeah you should have!" Colt half shouted. Everyone was startled.  
  
"Well before Cap'n NoHeart ruins the victory we should go" Kes glared at Colt. "The Gabumon ran off when we attacked, and Colt took care of the Garurumon, so you should be fine"  
  
"Let's go" and Colt walked past the group, and into the forest.  
  
Kes shook his head. "I'm really beginning to dislike Pony"  
  
"Come on, before we lose him" Tokin sighed. They too headed into the forest.  
  
"Thank you!" the Gomamon gave thanks, the two boys waved back.  
  
Colt was walking in the forest, hopping over a fallen tree. * Captain NoHeart? *  
  
"Pony" a low voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Kes and Tokin came running up. "What happened back there? What the heck is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm tired, I don't want to be here or anywhere, let's just get to Forest Terminal" he replied.  
  
Tokin then only noticed the weakness of the boys eyes and complection. "We can sleep for the night if you want"  
  
"No" Colt refused. "You too seem fine, so I'm fine"  
  
"Hey we're hyper on body sugar, we're just as tired as you, we just aren't showing it" Kes added.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing you say is gonna stop me so let's just go" and Colt began to walk off.  
  
Kes nudged Tokin, and Tokin understood.  
  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS-  
  
"Oh god"  
  
--SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT-  
  
"I hate you all"  
  
--NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS-  
  
"Why did I kill them Officer, well if you knew them-  
  
--AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE-  
  
--You would have too"  
  
The moon shined bright in the night sky, offering hope.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this took so long to get updated, but I was busy with Zappermon, another fan fic writer. We're planning to make a joint-fanfiction digimon story, and we were planning out the chapters. The next updation will be sooner, I assure you. I have the next few chapters planned, so it'll be ready to write. For all the writers out there, it really helps to plan these things.  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	4. Digimon Frontier:Graceful LadyChinookmon

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
The centaur digimon chased after the two, ready to attack.  
  
"What do we do?" he screamed, and his long orange hair began to flow from under his black hat.  
  
"I don't know!" she shouted back, the digimon slashed at the two, the boy's hat flew off as he and the girl fell forward to avoid the blow.  
  
They both looked up at the creature. Their new friends were too far away and involved in their own fight for life. They were on their own.  
  
"SOLAR RAY" the creature shouted. The attack flew straight at the girl.  
  
She shrieked long and loud, as the raging attack came closer and closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun broke through the clouds, and rose over the horizon. The group of boys walked slowly into a meadow fresh with dew. Wiping the sleep from their eyes, they begin to slow down even further.  
  
"Geez, that forest took forever to get through" Tokin stretched his arms high above his head.  
  
"Yeah, that-yawn-was pretty boring too" Kes added.  
  
"And it wasn't that better with you two singing that stupid song over and over and over" Colt pulled his sunglasses over his tired eyes.  
  
"You know you love it Pony" Kes joked, adding another yawn.  
  
"I'm so tired I don't even have the energy to yell at you for calling me that" Colt yawned too.  
  
"We just need something to get us energized there dudes" Kes stretched his tired bones.  
  
"Well how about that" Tokin interrupted. He pointed to a small train station on the top of a hill in the near distance. "The trains might have stopped there, maybe someone's there and we can figure this out"  
  
"Maybe it's the Forest Terminal" and Colt ran to the station.  
  
"Come on" Tokin said, and he and Kes followed Colt.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they reached the station, it was empty, and their hearts released all thoughts of finding anyone there.  
  
"This was a waste" Kes huffed. He went to rest and sat down on a brown bench that sat up against the wall of the station.  
  
"Well, uh, yeah okay maybe it was" Tokin sighed. Colt walked down the station's edge. "But it was worth a shot, right?"  
  
"Hey, look at this" Colt nearly whispered. The other two walked slowly too him, since he had no urgency in his voice.  
  
"It's a note," Colt added. He unfolded the careful creases in the paper, and read the letter out loud.  
  
"Whoever cares, We're off to the Forest Terminal; we waited for you for-a while, so can't say we didn't try. We headed east, in the direction of the track leading to the alley of meadow. Try and catch up, because we aren't waiting any more"  
  
-_-  
  
^_^  
  
"It's signed by no one, just two happy faces" Colt looked at the note. "It's obvious that it's two people, and at least one of them was a girl"  
  
"I could've figured that out" Kes sniffed.  
  
"Why would one be a girl?" Tokin asked, elbowing Kes in the side.  
  
"The way it was folded. I've seen girls write their little notes to each other and they fold it up in like it was origami" Colt put the note in his pocket.  
  
"That must be the alley of meadow" Kes pointed to a long stretch of flat grass. It was very tidy and had tall trees on each side, making it seem isolated.  
  
"Very good, you all seem capable of helping us"  
  
The three boys looked around and at each other. They had all heard the same female voice.  
  
"Go, join the others at the Forest Terminal. I'll be waiting for you"  
  
"Uhh" Kes looked dumbfounded, just like his normal face.  
  
"Alright let's go" Tokin ran forward and off the stations edge. "By the time we get to the Forest Terminal they'll be gone already"  
  
Kes walked over to where Tokin was and hopped off the edge also. Colt shook his head and walked over to the boys. He bent down and slid slowly off the edge.  
  
"Slow enough Pony" Kes laughed.  
  
"Shove it" Colt walked away from them, into the alley of meadow.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The meadow was a bright green, looking like no one had ever walked on it. The boy's walked through without a thought of danger. Surely there would be marks of a battle if something had happened there.  
  
"Pony lighten up dude, it's not like all the world is coming down around you" Kes glared at Colt.  
  
"Shut-up" Colt kept walking.  
  
Tokin grabbed Kes' arm "Leave him Kes, he' s just cranky or something"  
  
"I'm not cranky" Colt grunted. "Just stop bugging me"  
  
"Look Pony-  
  
"Guess what, I'm not tired to say it anymore. Stop calling me Pony or I'll backhand you" he warned.  
  
"Excuse me, you'll backhand me"  
  
"Kes, Colt" Tokin sighed.  
  
"Just a sec Toke-Pony you-  
  
Kes stepped forward, and something under his foot clanked. He looked down in mid-speech and-  
  
--An arrow flew passed his head-  
  
"TRAPS!" Colt screamed. At once all three boys ran as fast as they could to get out of the field.  
  
More arrows flew by their bodies, and spears and nets began to flow from the trees.  
  
* This is why the meadow is perfect, it's so inviting * Tokin thought. * They capture anyone who tries to get through here *  
  
"Tokin get a move on!" Kes yelled. He snapped his head back to yell at Tokin, who was trailing behind the trio. The moment he did a net came to greet him.  
  
"KES" Tokin shouted, as the net dragged an angry Kes off into the forest.  
  
"Keep running!" Colt shouted. He nimbly dodged an arrow. "He'll be fine!"  
  
"What?!" Tokin kept running, even though he felt that they should stop and help.  
  
The attacks continued, until finally they ceased. Colt and Tokin begin to slow down, and they stop.  
  
"Is it over?" Tokin asked.  
  
Colt thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think so"  
  
Tokin turned, "Then lets go, we gotta get Kes"  
  
Tokin began to run, but Colt grabbed onto him and held his neck in a headlock.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tokin struggled to get out of Colt's grip.  
  
"If you go back then you'll trip another trap. They've probably got that whole field booby-trapped, and if we get caught then we might not be able to get free"  
  
Tokin freed himself from Colt. "Who are they?"  
  
"Arrows don't shoot themselves stupid, someone might have been there, to shoot at us, or to use that net to get Muscles" he explained.  
  
"We still have to help" Tokin half-laughed.  
  
"He's got his spirit, he can handle it" Colt turned and started to walk away.  
  
Tokin ran up and grabbed Colt this time. "We're going to help," he said sternly.  
  
Colt turned and looked at him. "Fine" Colt sighed. "But lets find another way then going through the barrage of arrows" Tokin nodded, and they walked off into the surrounding forest.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"LET ME GO YOU STUPID THING, I HAVE CONNECTIONS!" Kes shouted as a digimon threw him in a cage.  
  
He landed with a thud, as the metal barred door was slammed behind him. He immediately jumped up and started calling out to the beast.  
  
"MY MOM'S A LAWER!" he huffed. He snorted and turned around. "Umm..Hey" he waved. Behind him watching the whole episode was a small group of digimon. They looked meek, and afraid.  
  
"Smooth, very smooth"  
  
This voice didn't come from one of the digimon in front of Kes. He turned and searched around for where it came from.  
  
"Over here"  
  
He looked over and saw a girl sitting there, around his age. "Do you always spaz out over every little thing?" she asked.  
  
"This is not a little thing sweetheart" Kes replied.  
  
"Nevermind her, she's different"  
  
Kes looked beside the girl. A boy looked back. "Hello"  
  
"Right. Nice hat" Kes sighed.  
  
"Thank you" the boy tilted his black bucket hat. A strand of long orange hair sneaked out, and he pushed it back into the hat.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart" the girl finally said. "My name's Sai, this is Jaison" she pointed to the boy, and he waved.  
  
"Right, and I'm Kes. Are all these people prisoners too" he asked.  
  
"No this is a holiday resort. No duh" the girl replied.  
  
"You remind me off a friend of mind honey, you'd better be nice or I won't help you all" Kes waved a finger.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Jaison asked.  
  
"All I have to do is a little Kes magic and we'll be out of here" Kes held up his D-Tector. "All of us" he said to the digimon behind him. They smiled at him.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Sai asked.  
  
"Just watch" Kes smiled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
As this all began to happen, Colt and Tokin had spirit evolved to EternalEnkindlemon and to CrystallineIlluminmon. They were walking at a brisk pace, trying to find any sign of Kes.  
  
"This is hopeless" CrystallineIlluminmon grunted.  
  
"Look Colt, I'm not the smartest, but you two should smarten up and get along, or else this isn't going to work out" EternalEnkindlemon glared.  
  
"What isn't going to work out?" CrystallineIlluminmon turned to stare at his horned companion.  
  
"We have to work together, the woman on the phone who told me to come here says this world is in danger-  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon shook his head.  
  
--and it's obvious that we're here to save it" he finished.  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon uttered something, and started to walk on.  
  
"What was that?" EternalEnkindlemon asked.  
  
Suddenly a burst of lightning broke up the chat.  
  
"That would be Muscles" CrystallineIlluminmon sighed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"GUIDING LIGHTNING"  
  
The attack flew its path into the way of a lion digimon. AlmightyBlastmon, Sai, Jaison, and miscellaneous digimon ran out of their prison, leaving a trail of battle behind them.  
  
"Neat plan" Jaison laughed.  
  
"Only because you didn't have to do anything" Sai commented.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"GUIDING LIGHTNING" AlmightyBlastmon attacked a new contender in the small battle. "How many of these guys are there?"  
  
"They're Leomon" a Salamon piped up. "They are brave warriors, and usually work alone"  
  
"Meaning" AlmightyBlastmon's voice trailed off.  
  
"That there's someone leading them, making them work together" the digimon explained.  
  
"Perfect" and he fired off another attack.  
  
AlmightyBlastmon turned to Sai and Jaison. "You two get all the digimon out of here, and I'll handle the rest"  
  
"No way" Jaison pouted.  
  
"We're working together" Sai mumbled.  
  
AlmightyBlastmon fired off another attack, hitting two more Leomon. "Look honey don't blame me if you get hurt then, I tried to look after you. Just try not to get that pretty face scratched"  
  
Sai began to fume at his last remark. Before she could say anything to the spirit evolved Kes he ran to fight a large group of the Leomon.  
  
Jaison leaned over and whispered in Sai's ear. "Your gonna yell at him when this is over right"  
  
"Yes" she said coldly. "But for now, everyone come on" she directed her voice to the digimon. "Let's get out of here"  
  
"Not yet child"  
  
Sai turned around. In front of her was a tall digimon, a Centaurumon, blocking their path. Kes, or AlmightyBlastmon, was too busy with his own battles to help.  
  
"If you won't remain prisoners, then you have no use to me-SOLAR RA-  
  
The attack was cut short, because a shining arrow interrupted struck the Centarumon.  
  
The arrow had come from a new digimon. It stood, no it hovered, it hovered a foot off the ground, using two hawk wings on the things feet.  
  
"Why don't you pick on a real mon" it said sternly.  
  
"Don't forget me" and another digimon appeared this one with a horned mask, and fiery orange hair trailing down his back.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" the Centaurumon demanded.  
  
"We are Legendary Warriors" the first digimon announced. "I am CrystallineIlluminmon"  
  
"And I'm EternalEnkindlemon" the fiery one-stepped forward. "And our friend over there is AlmightyBlastmon"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter who you are, my army will destroy you" the Centaurumon mocked. "Go my beasts, ATTACK"  
  
A swarm of Leomon appeared from the surrounding forest. They growled and roared, and looked ready for battle.  
  
"Alright" EternalEnkindlemon prepared himself, as did CrystallineIlluminmon and AlmightyBlastmon.  
  
"ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST"  
  
"DESCENDING RADIANCE"  
  
"GUIDING LIGHT"  
  
The three warriors ran to meet their foes, and their battles began. The lion digimon used their swords, claws, and flame attacks, but the three warriors matched each blow. There were many Leomon, and they had the three surrounded, keeping them from helping Sai and Jaison.  
  
"Now you are helpless" Centaurumon stepped toward the two remaining children.  
  
"No we aren't we have these digimon on our side, and I'll bet that they're willing to fight you" Sai stood up to the digimon.  
  
"Look behind you" Centaurumon pointed behind the two.  
  
Sai looked behind her, as did Jaison. The digimon that they had freed were gone, leaving them to fight alone.  
  
"Great" Sai hissed.  
  
"They probably ran when the Leomon showed up" Jaison whispered. Sai agreed, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Better run" the centaur warned.  
  
On cue, Sai and Jaison backed down, and began to run for their lives.  
  
The centaur digimon chased after the two, ready to attack.  
  
"What do we do?" he screamed, and his long orange hair began to flow from under his black hat.  
  
"I don't know!" she shouted back, the digimon slashed at the two, the boy's hat flew off as he and the girl fell forward to avoid the blow.  
  
They both looked up at the creature. Their new friends were too far away and involved in their own fight for life. They were on their own.  
  
"SOLAR RAY" the creature shouted. The attack flew straight at the girl.  
  
She shrieked long and loud, as the raging attack came closer and closer.  
  
From the distance, a purple glow emerged. Twice as fast as the attack, it reached Sai before she could be hurt.  
  
"No evil will get between us" the glow spoke to Sai. Her D-Tector, that device that her cell phone changed into, scanned the light.  
  
* What in the world * Sai's body began to glow.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON   
  
LadyChinookmon dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"What's this?" the Centaurumon paused.  
  
"I am LadyChinookmon, Legendary Warrior of Wind. You will not keep these innocent beings captive any longer" she held out a fist.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that, you will not destroy me, you pitiful moth"  
  
"Moth" LadyChinookmon spread her massive grey wings. "I'll show you moth"  
  
As the other three fought, and as Jaison looked on, LadyChinookmon soared into the air.  
  
"GUILLOTINE TORNANCAINE" and she launched a mist of wind at the Centaurumon, and was forcing him back.  
  
"NO, no woman beast will ever destroy me" Centaurumon complained, his hoofs dragging on the ground.  
  
"Well you're in for a disappointment, ZEPHYR GALE" and thousands of darts rained down on Centaurumon.  
  
"NO, you will-Gahh" the digimon's voice trailed off, and his body turned black as his fractal code emerged.  
  
"Don't mess with me darkness, you won't win" and she scanned the code. Centaurumon disappeared.  
  
"GUILLOTINE TORNANCAINE" and LadyChinookmon fired her attack at the remaining Leomon. They stopped attacking, and shielded themselves from the howling wind. LadyChinookmon increased the strength of her attack, and soon the Leomon were either retreating, or being blown away.  
  
"Hey thanks Hon" AlmightyBlastmon gave LadyChinookmon thumbs up.  
  
LadyChinookmon sent out a gust of wind, sending AlmightyBlastmon flying back into a thick patch of bush.  
  
She reverted, and looked down at her own familiar body. "That was fun" she uttered.  
  
Jaison stood up from his spot on the ground. "Sai that WAS SO COOL!" He screamed, his long orange hair bounding around his body, falling to his waist. "Hey my hat" he picked up his black hat, that was trampled by Centaurumon. "Dang"  
  
The reverted Tokin and Colt walked up, followed by Kes. "Hey, I'm Tokin. This is Colt, and I think you already know Kes"  
  
"Yeah I know him" Sai grunted.  
  
"Guys this is Jaison" Kes pointed to Jaison, "And this beauty is Sai" Kes wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Jaison started to snicker, and then seeing the look on Sai's face broke out into an all out laugh. Sai got agitated and shoved Kes to the ground.  
  
"Don't do that ever again" she flicked her shinning red-black hair, and looked at Kes with her deep red eyes. "Are you heading to Forest Terminal too?" she asked Tokin.  
  
"Yep, but unfortunately so is Kes" Tokin laughed.  
  
"Hey you're stuck with me" Kes shrugged.  
  
"Then I guess we should start heading there" Colt sighed. He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Right" Jaison rolled his 'r' and triumphantly ran in front of Colt, then performed a cartwheel.  
  
"For a fourteen-year old he's very hyper" Sai followed after her friend.  
  
Kes finally stood up, and leaned on Tokin's shoulder. "Hey one thing, Sai's mine, even if she doesn't know it yet"  
  
Tokin laughed. "Yeah, well one of these days, she might end up not liking you" he commented sarcastically. "Besides, what if I go after her myself"  
  
"I think you won't" Kes started to strangle Tokin. Tokin began to gasp and punched Kes in the stomach. Kes and Tokin started to fight.  
  
"Dumb and Dumber!" Colt shouted from up ahead. "Are you gonna kill each other or are we going to Forest Terminal or not"  
  
Kes and Tokin stopped fighting. Kes waved a fist in front of Tokin's face, and then began to walk away.  
  
Tokin sighed. * This might turn out okay *  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Geez, that took a while to get up. Okay bit of delay with the story with Zappermon, we have it planned but she has too many idea's and is confusing the hey out of me. Abigail that's the story that you'll be in, so be patient and we'll see if we can get it up soon.  
  
Anyway hope you liked that chapter, Jaison is my favorite character, because of his long orange hair and blue eyes, he's like a human Angemon. The strangling scene between Kes and Tokin was fun, and Kes trying to get Sai to like him is gonna carry on for a long time.  
  
Anyway, that's all for now, hope you all have fun doing whatever. The next few chapters will hopefully be up sooner, but don't quote me on that.  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	5. Digimon Frontier:Emperial IcedAngemon

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
They all descended on Jaison, one after another they moved closer and closer to him. Never would he have ever thought he'd be facing snowmen sometime in his future.  
  
He stood up, and thought about running, but with LadyChinookmon stuck in the ice, he wasn't going to abandon her.  
  
The snow digimon swung a white fist back, and plowed it into Jaison's stomach. Jaison rocketed back, and when he landed he only skidded back on the slick ice. Soon he had his back against a cold wall, and he began to watch the frozen digimon come once again closer and closer.  
  
"Jaison get out of there!" AlmightyBlastmon screamed from his prison in the frozen ice. He couldn't help Jaison, and CrystallineIlluminmon was trying, but would not be able to get through all the digimon to aid the boy.  
  
"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!" and the billowing attack came nearer, and it would freeze Jaison in a coffin of ice as soon as it touched him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Sai, who's spirit did you like the best eh?" Kes asked smiling.  
  
The group was walking up a mountain side trail, that was worn down with small pebbles littering the ground. They had all just walked out of a dense forest, where Sai and Jaison spent a day and a half trapped by Centaurumon and Leomon.  
  
"Be honest now, mine right" Kes laughed.  
  
Sai was uneasy. She wanted to tell Kes to 'Screw off' but that would see too harsh. Plus he wouldn't really get the message. "I can't chose yet, Jaison still has to get his spirit"  
  
"What?!" Jaison sputtered. "I don't want a spirit"  
  
"See honey, you have to pick between Pony, Toke-Toke or me" Kes put his arm around Sai. "Come on, your beauty and brains, you can make the right decision"  
  
"Kes, lay off. She doesn't like you" Colt sighed.  
  
"Meh, Colt, meh" Kes waved a finger back and forth.  
  
"Kes, lay off stupid. How dumb do you have to be to not know that she DOESN'T LIKE YOU" Colt yelled.  
  
Kes pulled away from Sai. "Don't call me stupid, idiot. You can't prove it"  
  
"Can so, all the things you've done so far prove it" Colt offered.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're no spring chicken yourself Pony" Kes countered.  
  
"I'm better off than you!"  
  
"At least I have more personality than a rock!"  
  
"Guys don't fight" Tokin sighed.  
  
"Stay out of this Toke"  
  
"And stop using stupid nicknames Kes. Are you so dumb you can't remember their real names?!"  
  
"SO what if I use nicknames-  
  
"Tokin, Jaison, I don't think we're going to solve anything" Sai shook her head.  
  
"You're right, let's just try and wait this out" Tokin huffed.  
  
So as Kes and Colt fought, Tokin, Sai, and Jaison went to sit down under a large shady tree.  
  
"So, why don't you want a spirit Jaison" Tokin asked as he sat down.  
  
Jaison began to sit down "I guess I-GAKHD-GeESsH" Jaison exploded as he planted himself on the ground. He rolled over in pain.  
  
"What happened" Sai asked.  
  
"Owowowowowowow-Geez, Ow. I sat on my goggles" Jaison explained pulling a pair of grey goggles from his back pocket.  
  
"Goggles?" Tokin was puzzled. "Why are you carrying around goggles in your pocket"  
  
"I wore them for a little while-ow-but they didn't look that good on me. Since my brother gave them to me, I don't want him to think that I don't like them. So-poked my-I wear them in the morning just as I'm going to school and take them off when I get there. I wear them going home too, so he sees that I'm using them" Jaison calmed down as the pain faded.  
  
"Jaison, you care too much about others, that'll lead you to being hurt one day" Sai said.  
  
"Yeah, well, things have been worse" Jaison looked at his goggles. "Here, Tokin, you wear them"  
  
"What?" Tokin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you seem responsible, you won't break them. Plus, I can't be carrying them in my pocket all the time, too painful"  
  
Tokin grabbed goggles, and put them just above his eyebrows.  
  
"You look cool with them Tokin" Sai looked at the fighting duo. "Uh oh, guys keep it clean," she shouted to them.  
  
Tokin and Jaison looked over. As they were talking, the fight between Kes and Colt had become physical, and they were throwing punches.  
  
"Kes, Colt stop!" Tokin stood up.  
  
The fighting continued, and became very violent, as Kes gained the upper hand and began hitting Colt way too hard.  
  
"Kes STOP!" Jaison stood up and took a few steps forward.  
  
Kes hit Colt in the stomach, and an especially hard hit to his left shoulder. Colt was knocked back, winded, and stepped awkwardly on a piece of thin ground.  
  
The ground gave way, and soon with a gasp from the stunned Colt, he was gone in a deep pit. The ground started to give way under Kes, and it crumbled as Kes looked on.  
  
"Kes LOOK OUT!" Jaison yelled. Just as the ground underneath Kes disintegrated, Tokin grabbed his arm. Unfortunately, the lightweight Jaison would have no chance to hold the weight of Kes. The two tumbled head over heels into the darkness.  
  
Tokin and Sai ran quickly to the deep hole, and stared into its shadows.  
  
"That moron, because of him Jaison's probably hurt. I'll kill him that clod. First he hits on me-  
  
"Calm down Sai, we have to get to them before we can kill Kes" Tokin looked down into the hole. "I'll go down there and get them back up" and Tokin was ready to jump into the pit.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. I'm coming too. Jaison's my friend, you barely know him" Sai crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Just because I don't know him that well doesn't mean I can't help him. Besides, there might be trouble, and I don't want your pretty face scratched up" Tokin laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Uh yeah shut up. If there's danger, I'm all for it. And don't you dare start-" she waved a fist.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that Kes isn't here, thought I might as well try" Tokin grinned.  
  
Sai twitched her eye and jumped into the hole. Tokin soon followed, and they disappeared from sight.  
  
The hole turned into a tunnel, and it slanted sideways into a slide. The slide was covered in a thick layer of ice, and it turned every which way. The slide took a few minutes to get down, but it was worth the time, because the slide was more exiting and enjoyable than any waterslide or normal slide created.  
  
Sai landed with a thud and slid a bit on the icy floor, and Tokin followed her. Looking at their arrival were Kes, Colt, and Jaison. Colt of course, was as far from Kes as possible, rubbing his shoulder. Besides a scratch on the head, Jaison was fine, much to Sai's relief, and Kes was fine besides the bruises that he had received in the fight between him and Colt.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tokin asked. The group shushed him, and turned their attention to what they were originally watching.  
  
Tokin and Sai sat near them. "What are they doing?" Tokin asked.  
  
"We don't really know" Jaison whispered. They were watching a group of Fridgimon, freezing the sides of the large cave they were in. Every time a piece of cave was frozen, it would begin to crumble. The cave was covered almost entirely by ice, and large cracks were blanketing the ice, like moss on a tree.  
  
"They're destroying everything" Kes whispered.  
  
"We have to stop them, so no one else falls down in here" Jaison whispered back.  
  
"Not too mention they don't make the cave fall in," Tokin added.  
  
"So what do we do" Sai asked.  
  
"Well, I can't fight. My fire would melt everything. So it's up to you, Kes and Colt to win, but don't break the ice any worse" Tokin explained, he adjusted his goggles.  
  
"Fine with me, but Pony's giving me the silent treatment" Kes sighed. Colt looked over and frowned, but you could only see the expression from his eyebrows, since he was still wearing his sunglasses.  
  
"Guys, just fight the digimon"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ALMIGHTYBLASTMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/CRYSTALLINEILLUMINMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON  
  
The Fridgimon looked over to the disturbance, to see the three-digimon standing, ready for a fight.  
  
"GUIDING LIGHTNING" AlmightyBlastmon yelled. He fired his attack at the nearest Fridgimon, but the beast was surprisingly quick. Instead of hitting the digimon, the beam of lightning struck the shinning ice, and bounced back. It struck several places, going out of control, until finally it struck the unsuspecting CrystallineIlluminmon in the back.  
  
"GAHH-Kes! You idiot you did that one purpose!" he roared.  
  
"Oh look he's talking to me now" AlmightyBlastmon shrugged.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP! You want to fight come on over here!" CrystallineIlluminmon growled.  
  
"Guys-LadyChinookmon tried to break up the fight.  
  
"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH" the stray attack was fired at LadyChinookmon. She was knocked back and was frozen to the ice by her grey moth wings.  
  
"Guys! Help!" she screamed. AlmightyBlastmon and CrystallineIlluminmon stopped their fighting and saw the Fridgimon moving closer to LadyChinookmon, now defenseless since she could not move her wings to create a maelstrom.  
  
"Hold on Sai" AlmightyBlastmon screamed. Somewhere behind him an attack was unleashed.  
  
"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH" and the attack hit AlmightyBlastmon, and he was frozen to the ice.  
  
"GAH-Sorry hon, bit tied up at the moment" he tried to break free of the ice, but it froze one of his arms.  
  
"Someone just HELP" LadyChinookmon screamed.  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon tried to get to her, but a group of Fridgimon stopped him. It was taking every ounce of effort not to be hit by the ice attacks, and the Fridgimon were gaining the upperhand.  
  
"That's it, we have to do something" Jaison yelped from his safe spot with Tokin.  
  
"We can't. I can't attack, I'd melt everything, and you don't have a spirit" Tokin explained.  
  
"Not having a spirit never stopped me before" and Jaison ran out into the battle, almost falling face first into the ground.  
  
"Sai hold on" Jaison ran to his fallen friend.  
  
"Jaison what are you doing" LadyChinookmon gasped.  
  
"Getting you out of here" Jaison began to try and chip away the ice keeping LadyChinookmon on the ground.  
  
"Jaison look out, behind you" Tokin screamed. Jaison looked back, and saw the Fridgimon coming at him.  
  
They all descended on Jaison, one after another they moved closer and closer to him. Never would he have ever thought he'd be facing snowmen sometime in his future.  
  
He stood up, and thought about running, but with LadyChinookmon stuck in the ice, he wasn't going to abandon her.  
  
The snow digimon swung a white fist back, and plowed it into Jaison's stomach. Jaison rocketed back, and when he landed he only skidded back on the slick ice. Soon he had his back against a cold wall, and he began to watch the frozen digimon come once again closer and closer.  
  
"Jaison get out of there!" AlmightyBlastmon screamed from his prison in the frozen ice. He couldn't help Jaison, and CrystallineIlluminmon was trying, but would not be able to get through all the digimon to aid the boy.  
  
"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!" and the billowing attack came nearer, and it would freeze Jaison in a coffin of ice as soon as it touched him.  
  
Somewhere in the cave, the activity caused the thin ice to crack. A bright white light shot forth, and flew straight to Jaison.  
  
"Find strength within me" the light said.  
  
Jaison somehow knowing what to do, pulled out his orange and blue D-Tector, and scanned the light.  
  
* No one will stop me * Jaison thought, his body began to change.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ICEDANGEMON  
  
When the light died down, in Jaison's place, was a shining angel. Jaison's long orange hair remained, but the ends were frozen with ice. His forehead was covered by a grey helmet, leaving his beautiful blue eyes staring forth at you. He wore cloths draped over his body, with a belt wrapped around his waist. He had arm armour, ending at his wrists. His black boots were decorated with stripes, and small belts around the ankles. Hanging from his neck was a small drum, and in each hand was a drumstick, coloured to match the red stripes on his drum.  
  
"I am IcedAngemon, Legendary Warrior of Ice. I won't let you hurt my friends" the new digimon announced. He began to play a tune on his drum.  
  
The Fridgimon were undaunted by his arrival. They still descended on him.  
  
"It's your funeral" IcedAngemon warned. The beat on his drum grew more rapid, and finally-  
  
"BEATING TUNDRA" and the drums echoed in the cave, but since aimed at the Fridgimon, only affected them.  
  
The Fridgimon's bodies started to disintegrate, and the fractal code of the digimon's began to appear.  
  
"Open your eyes, evil will never win, FRACTAL CODE, DIGITIZE" and Iced Angemon scanned the data of the Fridgimon. The remaining Fridgimon decided that it would be best to run, and run they did.  
  
IcedAngemon turned to LadyChinookmon. "Don't worry," he said, in his deep serene voice. "I'll get you out". Playing a low, soft beat on his drum, he began to crack the ice surrounding LadyChinookmon.  
  
Soon, with one swift movement of her wings, she was free. She stood up and smiled at IcedAngemon.  
  
"Jaison, you have the best spirit ever" she winked.  
  
IcedAngemon smiled back.  
  
"Uh yeah JAISON, Jaison, yeah over here!" AlmightyBlastmon yelled. IcedAngemon turned, "JAISON, umm, wait I know GET ME OUT OF HERE"  
  
IcedAngemon laughed. He walked over to AlmightyBlastmon. "Colt, do want to help?" he asked.  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon gave IcedAngemon that look, almost like saying 'Do you really have to ask'.  
  
IcedAngemon shrugged, and laughed. He walked over to AlmightyBlastmon, and played the same song he did to free LadyChinookmon. Finally AlmightyBlastmon broke free, and instantly reverted to Kes.  
  
"Oww....I have a cramp.." he wailed. Everyone started laughing.  
  
Tokin walked up to IcedAngemon. "Hey Jaison, I just remember. You never finished explaining why you didn't want a spirit.  
  
IcedAngemon thought for a moment, then, in his deep voice replied, "I didn't really want to have to rely on people to help me, but now I guess I'll have to get used to it" he smiled, and reverted.  
  
"You know Jaison, you look like one of the digimon from the older episodes of the T.V show, you have his hair to say the least" Kes stretched his arms.  
  
LadyChinookmon reverted, and so did CrystallineIlluminmon. "Well guys" Sai shrugged, "What do we do, go up the way we came or go through the tunnel the Fridgimon did.  
  
"We should find out what they were doing to this cave" Colt uttered, and began to walk off.  
  
"I guess we follow" Tokin sighed, and started to walk after Colt.  
  
"Geez, come on Jaison" Sai sighed.  
  
Kes came from behind and put an arm around Sai, "So honey, all the people have their spirits, whose is the best" Kes asked.  
  
Sai rolled her eyes, and Jaison laughed. "If I remember correctly from the show, there are beast spirits to find" she said.  
  
Kes stood back, and looked stunned. "Your not the only one to watch T.V Kes, digimon was my favorite show" and Sai walked away.  
  
Jaison started laughing and walked away. Kes stood there standing, eye twitching.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, now maybe it was a bit apparent, but IcedAngemon is my absolute favorite. I have to draw a picture of him, he is so hot....atleast in my mind. I hope you all like this chapter, it didn't take long to write surprisingly, so it better not suck.  
  
You might hear this from Zappermon, and since we go to the same school I'll repeat it. There are a lot of things to do in the last month of school, so I might not be updating a lot of the time, but I'll try and keep up.  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	6. Digimon Frontier:Enemy TerranePhantomon

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
"Guys, come on!" Jaison shouted. "I need a little back up here". Jaison was hit from behind, and he slammed forward onto the solid ice.  
  
"My D-Tector!" Jaison screamed, as the impact knocked his D-Tector from his shirt pocket and it skidded across the frozen ground.  
  
"Say bye-bye to IcedAngemon" The enemy laughed. He stepped forward and picked up Jaison by the hair.  
  
"Jaison!" Sai screamed.  
  
"Don' worry I-" Kes stepped up and slipped backwards on the ice.  
  
"Guys just do something!" Jaison screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is stupid" Kes howled. "We have been walking forever, and all we get is dead ends" he whined. "We walk down this tunnel, and look! Dead-end. Walk down another, dead end!"  
  
"Kes, go back to being an airhead, it's better than being an albino whino" Tokin sighed and started to walk out of the tunnel.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Albino whino, albino rhino" Tokin explained.  
  
"Tokin, you're stupid" Colt huffed.  
  
"Colt, you're stupid" Sai countered.  
  
"Geez people, everyone of you has anger problems" Jaison cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just back track and try again" he shrugged.  
  
"Fine" Colt sighed. "And you can explain what you know about Forest Terminal" and they all followed Jaison out of the tunnel.  
  
"Well we don't know much, only the things we were told on our D-Tector's"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The things our cell phones turned into. Anyway, the D-Tector's hold our spirits, the thingy's that we turn into"  
  
"We figured that out Jaison"  
  
"Meh, well basically we have to use the spirits to defeat the evil thingy's that are hurting the Digi-World, this world, and make sure that we all done die or something"  
  
"Brilliant Jaison. Also Ophanimon chose us all. With another digimon named Seraphimon watch over the Digi-World. What we're doing was done by a group of kids before us, they used the spirits to turn into digimon and they managed to save this world"  
  
"I think Sai explains it better"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And Ophanimon mentioned that we could use this experience to grow more, as better people"  
  
"Right, me become a better person, not possible"  
  
"In more ways than two Kes"  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Guys-Jaison interrupted. "I think we finally got somewhere"  
  
The group stopped walking. Much to Kes' enjoyment, they had finally made it somewhere. The small tunnel led them to a vast open Ice Cave, with carvings and grand pillars; it looked like a temple in all its glory.  
  
"Whoa momma" Kes laughed. "Well, I wanted to get somewhere, this works"  
  
"Come on, let's see if anyone's home" Jaison stepped off a small ice ledge and slid down to an open area of ice.  
  
"Right behind you" and Tokin slid down, then Sai, and Kes. Colt stayed behind on the ice ledge.  
  
"Colt you coming?" Sai asked.  
  
"Knock yourself out, I'm staying" he answered.  
  
"Fine, see ya" Kes waved and began to explore.  
  
This place at one point was an ice temple, but something caused the Fridgimon to leave. The same Fridgimon that the others fought had lived in this place, and all they wanted to do was find somewhere else to live and were trying to blast their way to the surface when Tokin and the gang dropped in.  
  
"Well I'm bored" Sai whined.  
  
"I guess no one's here" Tokin said. "That's funny, I'd want to live here"  
  
"You might, but no one else might" Colt huffed. "It's too cold" and Colt zipped up his jacket.  
  
"Wussy" Jaison smiled.  
  
Colt perked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Wussy, it can't be THAT cold" Jaison laughed.  
  
"I'm the wussy, you're the hippie that turns into a drum playing angel" Colt scowled. "Why aren't you the wussy?" he asked.  
  
Jaison smiled from ear to ear. "Because I'm pretty"  
  
"Pretty my foot" Colt turned away.  
  
"Come on Colt are you afraid of a little ice?"  
  
"Afraid nothing, I just don't want to waste my time"  
  
"You're afraid"  
  
"No-I'm-not"  
  
"Then prove it"  
  
"Fine I'll prove it" Colt slide down the slope of ice. "I'll prove it by knocking your butt to the ground"  
  
Jaison laughed and started to skate across the ice. It was a bit tricky, since they had shoes instead of skates. Colt tried to rush after Jaison, but almost ended face up on the ground. The two continued along for a while, Jaison managing to stay ahead of Colt, as Tokin, Kes, and Sai watched from the side.  
  
"So, taking bets, whose gonna win" Kes asked.  
  
"Jaison, Colt is gonna end up on his face" Tokin sighed.  
  
"One way or another Colt is going to catch up with Jaison, on or off the ice" Sai stretched out her arms.  
  
Jaison ran up the cold steps of the ice temple, still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny princess?" a voice asked.  
  
Jaison stopped. Only one person called him princess. Jaison turned-  
  
"TERRA FIR FORCE" the voice yelled. Jaison managed to duck out of the way, as the attack hit where he stood, cracking the ground.  
  
"Jaison are you a'ight?" Kes shouted.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here, too dangerous for a GIRL like you"  
  
"Kobi?" Jaison whispered.  
  
"Yep, and larger than life"  
  
The unknown Kobi stepped forward, but wasn't the figure that Jaison knew. This was a tall, dark digimon warrior. The warrior stood cloaked in a robe, with a metal mask on the face and a hood covering the head. It had a large scythe, with frightened Jaison the most.  
  
"Only know its TerranePhantomon" he laughed.  
  
"Jaison get out of there!"  
  
Jaison jumped from his spot of the temple ground and onto the temple steps. As his feet hit the ice, he slipped, and fell back.  
  
He knocked his head on the ice. "GAhh"  
  
"Clumsy, clumsy princess" TerranePhantomon started to walk towards Jaison.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ALMIGHTYBLASTMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/CRYSTALLINEILLUMINMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON  
  
Jaison was thrown off the steps just as the others began to help. Tokin, still unable to use his firey spirit, stood on the sidelines.  
  
"Jaison SPIRIT EVOLVE!" Tokin shouted.  
  
"Right-  
  
"Not so fast". TerranePhantomon swiftly got passed the three warriors and knocked Jaison down before he could evolve, and once again Jaison fell to the ice.  
  
TerranePhantomon turned to the three digimon-turned children. "TERRA SHOCK"  
  
To all three it was like their bodies went completely numb. They tried to hold their ground but-  
  
AlmightyBlastmon, CrystallineIlluminmon, and LadyChinookmon were forced to revert to their former child selves.  
  
"Great that's the second time I've felt like I've had a heart attack" Kes breathed deeply.  
  
"He can force us to revert" Colt said shocked.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't do that" TerranePhantomon laughed. "But I'm not interested in you, and you keep getting in my way" and suddenly TerranePhantomon disappeared.  
  
He appeared all around the ice temple. "I can appear anyway there's ground, so that's pretty much anywhere-  
  
He appeared behind Tokin "So your out of luck" TerranePhantomon body checked Tokin to the ice.  
  
TerranePhantomon began to grin, and started to turn his attention back to Jaison.  
  
"Guys, come on!" Jaison shouted. "I need a little back up here". Jaison was hit from behind, and he slammed forward onto the solid ice.  
  
"My D-Tector!" Jaison screamed, as the impact knocked his D-Tector from his shirt pocket and it skidded across the frozen ground.  
  
"Say bye-bye to IcedAngemon" The enemy laughed. He stepped forward and picked up Jaison by the hair.  
  
"Jaison!" Sai screamed.  
  
"Don' worry I-" Kes stepped up and slipped backwards on the ice.  
  
"Guys just do something!" Jaison screamed.  
  
"Why don't I take that spirit off your hands princess, you wont need it" TerranePhantomon threw Jaison across the ice.  
  
"TERRA FIR FORCE" TerranePhantomon fired an attack at Jaison. It hit him straight on, and-  
  
Jaison's fractal code appeared?  
  
"Everything and everyone in this world has a fractal code princess, that means you. When I take your code you'll turn into a Digi-egg, and I'll smash it into little-tiny pieces"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ETERNALENKINDLEMON  
  
"ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST" and the blazing fury from the bands on EternalEnkindlemon erupted in terror. The flames spread everywhere, instantly melting the ice and causing the cave and temple to collapse.  
  
"Tokin you IDIOT!" Colt screamed.  
  
"You're not going to get anyone's fractal code TerranePhantomon" EternalEnkindlemon spoke over the roaring flames. "I'll make sure of it"  
  
Everyone then decided it was time to leave. Jaison's fractal code returned to his body, and before the relief set in he high tailed his but out of there. Kes, an angry Colt, and Sai ran to EternalEnkindlemon's side.  
  
"Come on there's gotta be a way out!" Sai screamed.  
  
EternalEnkindlemon looked at his fire and nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
--"No matter where you go, I will find you"-  
  
TerranePhantomon stood in the fire, unaffected by its heat. He looked like he enjoyed the chaos.  
  
The group was already running through collapsing caverns, trying to avoid any more danger.  
  
"Alright that's enough running" EternalEnkindlemon focused his fire on one spot of a tall cavern.  
  
"ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST" he yelled, and finally working with perfection, EternalEnkindlemon's flame bored a hole into the ceiling. With fate alongside them, the hole let in fading light from sunset.  
  
"Come on, either take a latch on to me or spirit evolve let's go!"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ALMIGHTYBLASTMON  
  
In order to get out of the hole in the ceiling, AlmightyBlastmon and LadyChinookmon grabbed on to Colt and Jaison, and flew out of the hole.  
  
"Watch out Tokin" TerranePhantomon appeared from nowhere. "Someone out there wants to finish a little fight"  
  
"What?" EternalEnkindlemon paused even with the fire making it's way into the cavern.  
  
TerranePhantomon soon faded back into the mix of ice, shadow, and fire.  
  
"Tokin get on move on!" one of his friends shouted from the above ground.  
  
Without a word, using the agility of his spirit, EternalEnkindlemon jumped from place to place, and then managed to soar through the hole he made in the roof.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What took ya" Kes asked.  
  
EternalEnkindlemon reverted. "TerranePhantomon. He-  
  
"GAHKkhhkkkk" Jaison screamed.  
  
"What!?" everyone was shocked, expecting TerranePhantomon to have reappeared at the mention of his name.  
  
"My D-Tector, my spirit" Jaison clapped a hand to his head. "I forgot all about them when we were trying to get out, they're still down there. Geez, first I lose my hat know my spirit" Jaison pointed to the hole.  
  
Colt looked at Jaison cruelly. Sai looked compassionate for his, and Kes held in a laugh.  
  
"Well" Tokin looked down the hole at the still burning chaos. "Too late to get it now. Let's just wait till morning when the fire should be gone and see if it's still okay"  
  
"Ohhhhhh I'm so stupid" Jaison whined, looking very upset.  
  
Colt shook his head * I could have told you that * he thought.  
  
"Well, it's night-time, let's just see if we can get to sleep" Sai walked over to an oak tree and sat down. As expected, Kes followed close behind.  
  
"Don't worry Jaison, those things are probably unbreakable" Tokin suggested to Jaison.  
  
"Y'think" Jaison pouted.  
  
"Yeah, they have to be. They withstood Kes' face"  
  
Tokin, Jaison, and even Colt laughed. They all went to join Kes, who thankfully didn't hear, and Sai under the oak tree.  
  
They talked for a while, until it got late. Then they all found separate places to sleep, with Jaison and Tokin in between of Kes and Sai-just in case-and Colt on the far outside right.  
  
Colt flipped up his sunglasses, then flipped them down. He looked at the deep hole in the ground, leading to the cavern. Making sure everyone was asleep, he stood up and thought * He is SO going to owe me *  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whoa, that took a while to get up, sorry about that. Hey, it's summer! Yay! No more stupid school, making me think. I outta do something......meh, maybe later. Well, as always, read and review!  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	7. Digimon Frontier:Getting Stranger and th...

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look what I found" he laughed.  
  
"Not you again" The orange haired boy stood up.  
  
"Not happy to see me, too bad"  
  
"Just buzz off" and the boy's accomplice stood up. "What problem do you have against us?" she asked.  
  
"Not 'us'-him-" the figure pointed to the boy. "TERRA FIR FORCE" and he launched an attack directly at the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jaison, Jaison wake up" Sai whispered.  
  
Sai tapped Jaison's face. She tapped again and again. Finally she shook him, waking him up.  
  
"Sai...whuts sup?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why's s'it so ea-yawn-rly" he fumbled his speech.  
  
"Jaison come on I want to talk and I don't want to wake up anyone else" Sai looked at the sleeping boys. "Sorry to only wake you, but you're the only one I trust"  
  
"S'okay" Jaison sat up.  
  
"Come on" Sai grabbed Jaison's wrist and led him away from the group.  
  
"Hey, where's Colt" Jaison rubbed his eye.  
  
"I don't know, he wasn't there when I woke up, never mind-come ON" and she tugged Jaison away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So what do you need to talk about?" Jaison looked at Sai with concern.  
  
"I want out"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like this" Sai pulled her legs up to her chest. "Everything was fine when it was just the fights we could win one on one, when we all got our spirits. With TerranePhantomon, he beat all of us, and if it wasn't for EternalEnkindlemon's fire going ballistic you would have gotten your spirit stolen"  
  
"My spirit!" Jaison whined and lay on his back.  
  
"Don't worry we'll go back and get it in a few" Sai calmed Jaison down.  
  
"Alright, but that doesn't mean that we can't give up-we got to help Ophanimon" Jaison pouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't want to be here though, Kes is a numskull, Tokin's a wussy, and Colt's just scary" Sai leaned back.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, you have opinions about everyone else, what about me? What do you think about me?" Jaison asked.  
  
"Well, you're nice, childish in a good way, you're older than me by two years-I dunno, that's all I could think of" Sai finished.  
  
"Don't I make you want to stay?" Jaison questioned.  
  
"I don't really know. This is totally different than what I thought it would be" Sai stared into space.  
  
"Now I don't really know" Jaison looked puzzled.  
  
"Okay, here's what happened when I came to the Digi-World-  
  
--I was at school, doing the usual thing, talking to friends, hanging out between classes, that kind of stuff. It was just after school, I was trying to find this one guy"  
  
"Oohhh"  
  
"AND-I was in a hurry. The next week was the monthly school dance and a guy like him, being all cute and popular, and athletic-"  
  
"Kes is athletic"  
  
"SO-I was rushing around, when my cell phone rang. When I answered it told me to go to the Shibiyama Station and all that junk-"  
  
"Just like me"  
  
"Okay-you might be nice and all that, but you interrupt A LOT"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I ignored it and started to look for this guy again. I couldn't find him, and I was on the verge of breaking into tears-"  
  
"He he"  
  
"JAISON-geez"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I decided to check this thing out, thinking it was a random phone contest or something. When I got to the hidden station, got on the train, met you-"  
  
"We got off at a station in the Forest, got captured by the Centaurumon and Leomon, and met up with Tokin and everyone else"  
  
"Exactly, and ever since it's been a nightmare" Sai stared into space again.  
  
"It couldn't be that bad" Jaison looked up into the early morning sky.  
  
"Well it just got worst" someone behind them laughed.  
  
Sai and Jaison looked behind them. Sai stood up and said, "TerranePhantomon"  
  
"Look what I found" he laughed.  
  
"Not you again" The orange haired boy stood up.  
  
"Not happy to see me, too bad"  
  
"Just buzz off" and the boy's accomplice stood up. "What problem do you have against us?" she asked.  
  
"Not 'us'-him-" the figure pointed to the boy. "TERRA FIR FORCE" and he launched an attack directly at the boy.  
  
"JAISON!"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON  
  
Sai spirit evolved into LadyChinookmon, and knocked Jaison out of the way and to the ground.  
  
"AAaaaHHHhhHHH" and LadyChinookmon was struck by the powerful, 'Terra Fir Force'.  
  
"SAI!" Jaison looked to where LadyChinookmon landed. Her grey wings were tangled up with herself and she grinned painfully.  
  
"I'm fine Jaison, just get back to the others and get help" she grunted and slowly stood up. "I'll hold him off"  
  
Jaison thought, * No way, I got the fractal code knocked out of me *  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"TERRA FIR FORCE" TerranePhantomon fired an attack at Jaison. It hit him straight on, and-  
  
Jaison's fractal code appeared?  
  
"Everything and everyone in this world has a fractal code princess, that means you. When I take your code you'll turn into a Digi-egg, and I'll smash it into little-tiny pieces"  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
He continued thinking. * No way I'm letting Sai alone with Kobi. I know the way he thinks, after all he spends most of his time picking on me and my brother, I can push his buttons *  
  
Jaison ran up in front of TerranePhantomon. "Why are you wasting your time with her?"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"I thought you were after me, not some little girl" Jaison finished.  
  
TerranePhantomon frowned.  
  
* I've got him now * Jaison thought.  
  
"For once, you're right" TerranePhantomon started to walk to Jaison. "Too bad I won't have the pleasure of taking your spirit, but at least now you wont even have a single-little-chance"  
  
"ETERNAL FLAME TEMPEST"  
  
"GUIDING LIGHTNING"  
  
"DESCENDING RADIANCE"  
  
A mass of fire, lighting, and shining light sprang into the quiet field.  
  
"Jaison! Sai! Get a move on and get out of there!" EternalEnkindlemon yelled.  
  
"Everyone come on!" the speaker was hidden by flame, but probably was AlmightyBlastmon.  
  
"Not so fast" TerranePhantomon spoke from the inside of the flame, lighting, and light tornado.  
  
Jaison noticed a bit of a tremor under the ground. Finally he turned around and started to run for the safety of the others, but-  
  
"HA!" TerranePhantomon shot out of the ground, taking hold of Jaison's foot and turning him upside down as he rose out of the earth.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere a little more secluded" and TerranePhantomon slung Jaison under his arm and ran directly into the flames.  
  
"JAISON!" a wounded LadyChinookmon yelled. Jaison was gone though.  
  
"Come on! Follow him!" EternalEnkindlemon ran through his own flames, followed in flight by AlmightyBlastmon and LadyChinookmon, with the leaping CrystallineIlluminmon behind them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Jaison screamed to his captor. He kicked and wriggled and tried to get free but nothing was working.  
  
"Relax princess, nothings going to happen. Have I hurt you before?" TerranePhantomon asked.  
  
"Yes of course! In this world and ours" Jaison replied.  
  
"Well this is different. Technically since we haven't been in a spirit to spirit battle I haven't hurt you here"  
  
"That's a lot of bull Kobi"  
  
"Aw how sweet, you remember me"  
  
"How could I not! You torment me everyday. Not to mention you pick on Mowa"  
  
"He has it coming to him"  
  
"No he doesn't" Jaison kicked. "Leave him alone he's having trouble adjusting"  
  
"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" TerranePhantomon ignored Jaison. "Here we are"  
  
TerranePhantomon took Jaison to a giant tree, surrounded by Knightmon, who were guarding the tree.  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
"Kobi, what do you want with me?" Jaison asked.  
  
"I want to know that too"  
  
TerranePhantomon looked over to his right, and Jaison fidgeted to see who was talking.  
  
"Why did you bring him here, now they're going to follow and find this spot"  
  
"Chill Jak, it's not like we can't handle them"  
  
"Kobi that's not the point. I don't want anyone ruining my new home so get rid of the kid now"  
  
"I bet Kes will be coming, you could show him up"  
  
"Kobi, you don't get it. You're making this too obvious. We don't want anyone to figure out anything about us and now HE'S HEARING ALL THIS" the unknown Jak screamed.  
  
"Fine, ruin my fun" TerranePhantomon dropped Jaison on the ground behind him. "Get out of here princess, I got to settle something here" TerranePhantomon crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Jaison was stunned for a moment, but then realizing what might happen ran out of view of the two digimon.  
  
Jak turned. "Thanks to you, he's probably going to go back and tell them what we talked about. He'll mention my name that you so HAPPEN to say, and Kes will recognize it, and they'll come back here and start fighting"  
  
TerranePhantomon sighed. "Look, you always think the worst. That was Jaison, Jaison doesn't like to ask others for help that's why it's so easy to bully him and his brother. Jaison hasn't told the others about me and he won't tell them about you. Even if he does, Kes is so muscle-headed that he won't think anything of it. Besides it's not like we can't handle them"  
  
Jak laughed. "You've got Kes down to a 'T'. But we still can't let them know anything about us. You heard what Save said, and with his spirit you don't want to mess with him"  
  
"Yeah I know, come on. He's probably going to know what's happening so he can report us"  
  
"Well this is going to be fun"  
  
Both turned and walked into the giant tree. The Knightmon stood still ready at the gates of the fortress.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"That's what happened. They started talking and the one named Jak told TerranePhantomon to let me go before you came to get me and he did. I hightailed it out of there before they changed their minds"  
  
"What did this Jak look like?" AlmightyBlastmon asked.  
  
"I don't know. All the while TerranePhantomon held me under his arm facing the other way so I couldn't get a good look" Jaison explained.  
  
AlmightyBlastmon thought and reverted to Kes.  
  
"Well at least you're safe" LadyChinookmon reverted.  
  
"Yeah but know this doesn't make sense" EternalEnkindlemon reverted. "They had Jaison at a point were he could be used for a hostage but instead they let him go. And you said they didn't want to make it too obvious"  
  
"Yeah" Jaison answered.  
  
"What in the world is too obvious?" Tokin scratched his head. "Do you know anything else about TerranePhantomon or 'Jak'"  
  
Jaison stood uneasy. "No that's all"  
  
"Jaison" Colt was so quiet that it was like a whisper.  
  
Jaison turned and looked at Colt, as did everyone. Colt turned and started to walk away. Thinking Colt wanted to talk, Jaison followed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Yeah Colt" Jaison answered after Colt had led him a length away from the others.  
  
Colt turned. "Here" Colt handed Jaison a familiar D-Tector, blue and orange in colour.  
  
"My D-Tector!" Jaison was happy. "Thanks so much Colt, how did you get it"  
  
"I don't like sleeping outside in the open, so I went down in the caverns when the fire died down and eventually found it" Colt explained.  
  
"Man I owe you one" Jaison looked into the screen of his beloved D-Tector.  
  
"Yeah you do" Colt raised his sunglasses so Jaison could see his eyes. "And I expect to get it back when I ask for it. And you can start by explaining to me sometime why TerranePhantomon called you princess the first time we met him. Come to think of it, you called him Kobi. You know him and he knows you, and yet you didn't tell Tokin about that" Colt frowned.  
  
"Um....." Jaison stared blankly.  
  
"I don't want an explanation now, later, maybe tonight. Just remember you owe me" Colt finished.  
  
"O-kay" Jaison looked around and then finally retreated to the others.  
  
* And I do mean that * Colt thought.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whoa, that was kinda confusing to write. I hope you got a couple of the secrets of all this, and perchance you recognized a name in there. There also was a bit of 'Jai' (Jaison and Sai moment). Tell me what you think of that, because you have to remember that Jaison is two years older than Sai. If you want to have another romance in this, give a review for the couple of your choice and explain why.  
  
Also, if you want go to my Bio page and click on the link to my webpage. It's pretty basic, and not that amazing, but it'll give some background to the characters and there are also animations of Jaison, Sai, and Colt spirit evolving.  
  
Visit my site, it'll help understand some of the background of the story.  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


	8. Digimon Frontier:Fun, fun, fun

In times of great need, heroes have arisen to destroy the evil. Utilizing the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors, five human youths were able to defeat the darkness. In this world, yin and yang are a vital part of its foundation, and a new evil had to fill the gap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What! How dare you give the prize to these two! I was clearly the best!" the petal digimon screamed.  
  
"Yeah but your partner wasn't so great" the armoured creature replied.  
  
"I told you I wasn't the greatest dancer" the fire digimon half laughed.  
  
"That's no excuse, I organized this ball" the petal digimon screamed again. "I deserve it"  
  
"If you organized it doesn't that mean you aren't eligible for the prize" the wolf-hawk warrior asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who it rightfully goes to-A voice mocked.  
  
--Because it's going to me! TERRA FIR FORCE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jaison what did Colt say to you?" Kes asked.  
  
Colt walked up behind Jaison. "It's none of your business Kes, bug off"  
  
"Hey I gotta a right t' now" Kes argued.  
  
"Kes it doesn't matter, if it was that important Colt would have told us" Tokin sighed.  
  
"Yeah right" Colt huffed.  
  
Jaison shook his head. "Colt just wanted to give me back my D-Tector. Watch out Kobi I'm armed", Jaison smiled.  
  
"Who's Kobi?" Tokin asked.  
  
"Uhh....." Jaison froze.  
  
* God that imbecile * Colt thought. * He wanted to keep it a secret and now he's pretty much told them everything *  
  
"Kobi..is...my friend?" Jaison offered.  
  
"So why are you telling him to watch out for ya?" Kes wondered.  
  
".....HEY where's Sai" Jaison blasted.  
  
That got Kes' attention. "Sai, where'd ya go hun?" Kes yelled.  
  
"I'm over here," said a distant cry. "And Kes, shut up"  
  
"You know you like it" Kes and everyone started to walk up to where they heard Sai's voice.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Take a look" Sai pointed out.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
"Sweet man"  
  
"Cool-O"  
  
"So what" Colt shrugged. Everyone looked down at what seemed to be a fair ground, filled with happy digimon playing games and going on rides.  
  
"Dude what do you mean 'so what', like I said this is sweet" Kes smiled. "This is just like the Calgary Stampede"  
  
"So where's the rodeo" Jaison laughed.  
  
"Hey man, it's more than that. There are rides that they set up, and games to play, funnel cake, the works. I always used to go to it with my grandparents. It's fun to see them freak out when you go on the more 'adventurous rides'"  
  
"I'm guessing you moved from Canada to Japan" Sai said.  
  
"Yeah, about two years ago, which is why I'm in withdrawal, COME ON LET'S GO" Kes shouted, and ran down the slope from which they were watching the fair. He did a handspring on flat ground, and faced the others yelling, "COME ON, GET A MOVE ON"  
  
Jaison happily ran down the hill, and tried to do a cartwheel. Tried. He got about halfway before he fell flat on his back. Kes laughed and helped pick him up and they ran to the festivities.  
  
Tokin grinned. "Let's go, before we lose them"  
  
"I don't think that would be so bad" Colt frowned.  
  
"Does he ever smile?" Sai whispered and started walking down the slope. Tokin followed and reluctantly so did Colt.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The fair grounds were bustling with happy creatures, big and small. An Agumon was trying his best to pop balloons with a dart, a Biyomon was trying to catch the top of glass bottles with a ring, and a Geckomon was trying to knock down wooden bottles with a baseball.  
  
Other digimon like, Gabumon, Elecmon, and Gotsumon were doing their best to keep their cool on a whirling tornado ride, while Botamon and Pabumon played on a Merry-go-Ride.  
  
"This is sweet ya'll" Kes wadded through crowds of monsters.  
  
"This is a waste of time 'ya'll'" Colt was pushed by a Monzaemon and he pushed back.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?" the Mozaemon asked.  
  
"Having one to many problems" Colt glared. "Are you going to add to them?"  
  
The Monzaemon backed off.  
  
"HEY come on Pony" Kes hugged one arm around Colt's shoulders. "Gotta have fun dude, don't scare the digimon"  
  
Colt elbowed Kes in the side, but it didn't do much. Kes laughed and let Colt wander off.  
  
"Thanks Kes now we have to find him" Tokin sighed.  
  
"Nah he's fine" Kes grinned.  
  
"Come on Tokin, we'll follow him" Sai offered. "JAISON-  
  
"KES, ALL THE RIDES AND GAMES ARE FREE" Jaison yelled. He was a bit far from where the group stood.  
  
"YA SERIOUS?" Kes shouted back.  
  
"Of course" A Palmon walked up. She had on a hat with the symbol of wind on it, although no one noticed. "Everything at the Wind Festival is free. Why keep all the fun for ourselves, everything is free to all"  
  
"Even the food?" Kes asked.  
  
"Everything" Palmon replied.  
  
Kes turned. "JAISON HOLD UP I'LL BE RIGHT WITH YA" Kes turned to Sai. "Sai if anyone picks your pocket while I'm gone, I'll kill them for ya"  
  
"Kes-  
  
"Better yet, if anyone looks at you the wrong way, I'll kill them for that too" Kes started to walk away. "Or if-  
  
"KkeeESssS" Jaison wailed. "Come on we gotta go on the rides" Jaison began to pull Kes from Sai and Tokin.  
  
"Tokin that goes for you and Colt too" Kes managed to get those last few words out.  
  
"Colt!" Tokin said in realization. "We have to catch up to him!" and with that Tokin tugged on Sai's arm, and they speed off in one direction just as Kes and Jaison were already boarding a ride.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Would you like a pinwheel?" a Palmon asked Colt.  
  
"No I don't. Go bug someone else you weed" Colt shot back.  
  
The Palmon shook off his remark. "Why don't you go have fun, enjoy the rides?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't like rides, I don't like fairs, and I don't like you, NOW BUG OFF" Colt yelled.  
  
"Your loss Mister Grouch" the Palmon walked away.  
  
Colt leaned back against a game stand. Finally he was alone and could maybe rest a bit. He was so tired-how long was it since he slept? He wasn't adjusting well to what was happening, here or in the human world. He just needed some time to think-  
  
"Colt!"  
  
Colt looked up, and as the night began to descend upon the fair, making his deep black sunglasses useless on his eyes, he recognized two familiar figures.  
  
"Geez were glad we found you" Tokin smiled a bit  
  
"Hooray" Colt sighed.  
  
"Colt, stop acting like that, you're getting on my nerves. It's not like everything sucks so put a flipping smile on your face" Sai huffed.  
  
"Buzz of brod" Colt looked the other way.  
  
"Excuse me hotshot, but why don't you get some respect. We could have just left you and gone off on our own but no, we had to come and find you, why? Because we have to look out for one another, so shut up and suck it up"  
  
Colt glared at Sai, almost like he was going to hit her and was planning out how to do it.  
  
"Sai, come on back down" Tokin tried to pull Sai away, but she was taller than he was and he couldn't do much.  
  
Too late, Colt pulled his hands out of his pockets and stood directly in front of Sai. As Tokin tried to pull Sai away by the waist, he could see --- --Colt balling a tight fist with his right hand---If anything was going to happen it-  
  
"HELLO, you look like a nice bunch of kids, healthy, fun-loving, why don't you come with me and I'll show you the pride and joy of the Wind Festival"  
  
"What?" Colt asked. Tokin nearly fell over. Sai stared at Colt but at least Tokin could see she was breathing again.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Armadillomon, and I'm here to get you to participate in the most fun part of the Wind Festival" the digimon who interrupted the angry moment spoke.  
  
"We're in the middle of something" Colt frowned, and Tokin could see him clenching his balled fist, sending Tokin in a panic again.  
  
"Hold on" Tokin smiled nervously. "Let's see what he has to say"  
  
"We've heard it, now he's going to leave-right-" Colt glared at the armoured digimon.  
  
"Wrong. I won't leave till I can get you kids to come with me" Armadillomon smirked.  
  
Sai finally spoke. "We don't even know where we'd be going"  
  
"Nonsense why waste an opportunity to have fun-let's go" Tokin grunted as he tried to push Colt and Sai in the direction of wherever Armadillomon was suggesting.  
  
"That's the spirit, I like your moxie kid, this way!" and Tokin pushed the two after the digimon, until finally they started walking on their own.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"This is it, the biggest attraction of the Wind Festival" the friendly digimon had led the three up a flight of gleaming white stairs up to a domed building, decorated with flowers and long streaming ribbons.  
  
"What is it exactly?" Colt asked, curious.  
  
"Why it's the Wind Festival Ballroom" Armadillomon grinned with pride. "Each year we hold a ball, with a dancing contest each night"  
  
"Yeah that's great" Colt turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" the digimon asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Sorry, but dancing isn't my thing either" Tokin laughed. "My gym teacher thinks I'm good, but she learned I don't do well with a partner. The nurse said that too"  
  
"But you have to enter" Armadillomon looked worried. "We have a great prize since it's the last night of the Festival. It's the reason everyone is excited about this year's festival"  
  
"Well what is it?" Sai asked, as she herself began to leave.  
  
"Well it's a spirit"  
  
"What!" everyone turned in shock.  
  
"What spirit is it?" Tokin asked.  
  
"We'll why do you think we renamed the Festival the Wind Festival. It's the beast spirit of Wind"  
  
"Beast spirit of Wind!" Sai held her mouth open wide. "That's my spirit I have the spirit of Wind!"  
  
"What did you steal our spirit?" Armadillomon wondered.  
  
"I don't know here, it's in my D-Tector" Sai showed the image of the spirit to Armadillomon.  
  
"Phew, I really thought you did steal the spirit for a minute there, but that's the human spirit of Wind" Armadillomon explained.  
  
"So there are two spirits for each element?" Colt said walking back up the stairs. "So we must still need to find them all"  
  
"Guess so, I wonder what my beast spirit looks like" Tokin thought aloud.  
  
"Guys come on we have to enter that contest and get my beast spirit" Sai pleaded.  
  
"Sai the mon said that this was the whole reason for having the Wind Festival. Look at all the people out playing games and on the rides, the inside of that Ballroom is probably packed with people trying to win the spirit" Tokin tilted his head.  
  
"Not exactly, it's pretty bare inside" a female digimon walked into view. Her voice sounded like that of the one in their D-Tector, but everyone seemed to guess that it wasn't her.  
  
"Armadillomon" she continued. "I asked you to bring more participants"  
  
"But I did and they want to come in and join the contest"  
  
"This is my Festival, and I will not allow humans in my Ballroom. They certainly can't handle the power of a beast spirit, so don't even try kiddies"  
  
"But you wanted more people to be in the contest" Armadillomon frowned. "And it's starting soon"  
  
"Oh well, I guess me being the best dancer I'll have to take the spirit" the female digimon laughed and walked into the domed Ballroom.  
  
Armadillomon sighed. "That's Rosemon, the organizer of the Festival. Her and the Palmon run the entire thing each year. Rosemon's a bit upset because, like I said, they renamed the Festival"  
  
"Why would she be angry?" Tokin replied.  
  
"The Festival used to be called the Rose Festival, because Rosemon said the Festival was a thing of beauty like Roses, but everyone knows she wanted it named after her"  
  
"Stuck up brod" Colt huffed.  
  
"Yeah Colt, words of wisdom. Don't call women brods" Tokin whispered.  
  
"I'll call them what I want to call them"  
  
"Geez you get meaner everyday"  
  
"Sorry I got you ready for a good time, and sorry to leave like this, but me and a few others are judging the contest. If your ever in the area drop by sometime" and with that Armadillomon crawled into the Ballroom.  
  
"Well I'm not letting her take my spirit"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/LADYCHINOOKMON  
  
"Sai what are you doing?"  
  
"If humans aren't allowed to enter the contest then I'm going in as LadyChinookmon" and LadyChinookmon entered the Ballroom.  
  
Tokin sighed. "Come on Colt, let's go in after her"  
  
"Why do I have to come? I'd rather see her lose"  
  
"Well if you don't come, I'll tell Kes what you said to Sai, and by the way he said, if anyone looks at her the wrong way, I'll kill them-and-Tokin that goes for you and Colt too" Tokin explained.  
  
"Fine let's get this over with"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ETERNALENKINDLEMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/CRYSTALLINEILLUMINMON  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So what do you think Tokin and the others are up too?" Jaison asked Kes.  
  
"Who knows, they just better not be checking out my girl" Kes replied.  
  
Kes readied himself and got a good grip on the wooden hammer. He wound up and hit the small target on the ground, causing the projectile to launch and rise along the track. With a successful 'Ding' it hit the bell at the end off the track.  
  
"Congratulations! We have a winner!"  
  
Kes smiled. "You're full or yourself Kes" Jaison shook his head.  
  
"Jealous"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Thank you for entering" a Palmon smiled.  
  
"Well Sai, what do you think your chances are?" EternalEnkindlemon asked.  
  
"You have to call me LadyChinookmon here" she advised. "But I think I have a pretty good shot. There are only seven digimon in the contest, and I took dancing lessons"  
  
"But there's only five here, yourself included" CrystallineIlluminmon frowned.  
  
"No there are seven, trust me" she smiled.  
  
"Alright everyone, the contest is about to begin" two Palmon stood in front of the room, each speaking into a microphone.  
  
"In the contest tonight the winner or winners if tied, will get to take home the beast spirit of Wind, once a Legendary Warrior. The second place winners will receive prize money and a trip around the Digital World" the first Palmon said.  
  
Then the other Palmon began. "Entered in the contest are-  
  
"Rosemon" the mon that refused the kids to enter flaunted to the others.  
  
"Shurimon" and Shurimon did a few karate moves.  
  
"Angemon" Angemon stood beside an Angewomon, and he simply nodded and smiled.  
  
----------"He's hot" LadyChinookmon whispered.  
  
"Really because that dude looks like Jaison and his spirit form" EternalEnkindlemon whispered back.  
  
"Sai loves Jaison" CrystallineIlluminmon laughed.  
  
"Shut up"----------  
  
"Angewomon" she smiled sweetly, her wings draping behind her like a feathered cape.  
  
-----------"Now she's hot"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shut up both of you" LadyChinookmon raised a fist--------------  
  
"LadyChinookmon" LadyChinookmon looked over and turned her clenched fist into a nervous wave.  
  
"CrystallineIlluminmon" CrystallineIlluminmon looked up in shook, and then started yelling at LadyChinookmon for entering him as EternalEnkindlemon started laughing.  
  
"EternalEnkindlemon" EternalEnkindlemon stopped laughing and gave the weirdest look. Everyone then started laughing at his face.  
  
"You entered us?" CrystallineIlluminmon yelled.  
  
LadyChinookmon stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get for being a jerk"  
  
"But why did you enter me?" EternalEnkindlemon whined. "I told you I can't handle partner dances"  
  
"We don't know if there'll be partner dances, besides now there's a bigger chance one of us will win-  
  
"So we can give you the spirit"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Is everything alright with you two" one of the Palmon asked.  
  
"Yeah they're fine," LadyChinookmon quickly said before any of the two boys could object.  
  
"Then let the dance contest begin" the other Palmon announced.  
  
"I hate you Sai" CrystallineIlluminmon bluntly said, as music began to flood the building.  
  
"Yeah I'm beginning to dislike you too" EternalEnkindlemon sighed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You'll look so pretty in that belt Kes" Jaison laughed.  
  
"Hey it's not for me it's for Sai stupid" Kes countered. "It's better than your bear"  
  
"Hey he's cool" Jaison cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe he would if you didn't strap him to your pants" Kes pointed at the blue bear tied to Jaison's baggy pants by the drawstring.  
  
"Well it helps hide my undies" Jaison offered.  
  
"Maybe if you pulled up your pants a bit they'd be hidden"  
  
"Nah my pants are too big, besides my undies are cool"  
  
"Yeah the blue hearts are wonderful"  
  
"Now you're the one who's jealous. Besides I like the way my teddy bear looks on my waist" and Jaison stood proudly with his bear dangling off his hips.  
  
"Yeah boy I have to say not many of you humans look good but with that bear you look great, uuh huh, yeah like real great"  
  
Kes and Jaison looked over to who was talking and found a monkey digimon complementing Jaison's look.  
  
"I'ma Etemon, the best rock and roller digimon around, uuh huh" the mon spoke with an Elvis accent. "I like your bear boy, uuh huh I do"  
  
Kes and Jaison didn't know what Etemon was talking about, but then they noticed the yellow bear, identical to Jaison's on Etemon's side.  
  
"Looks like great minds think alike" Etemon continued.  
  
"Uuh huh" Jaison cocked an eyebrow. Kes started laughing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"BREAK TIME" the Palmon shouted. The music died down and everyone stopped dancing and found a nearby seat. LadyChinookmon and CrystallineIlluminmon sat on chairs, while EternalEnkindlemon sat right down on the floor.  
  
"Y'know Tokin you're not that bad of a dancer" LadyChinookmon took a sip of punch.  
  
"Just as long as I don't have to dance with anyone I'm fine"  
  
"You're not to bad either Colt"  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon looked up. "My grandma's a former dance instructor and she taught me a bunch of dances when I spent the summer with her"  
  
"Well whatever, I think on of us is actually going to win this" LadyChinookmon took a nibble of a finger sandwich.  
  
"Ye-Hey! We're you get that, and the punch?" EternalEnkindlemon asked.  
  
"From over there" LadyChinookmon pointed over to a table with snacks and drinks.  
  
"I have to walk all the way over there, awwww. Good thing I'm that hungry or else you could forget it" EternalEnkindlemon then picked himself off the floor and began to walk over to the food.  
  
"Whino" CrystallineIlluminmon huffed.  
  
"I'll be glad when this is over" LadyChinookmon sighed. "It's probably 11:00 at night we've been dancing for so long"  
  
"I wish I had a watch" CrystallineIlluminmon nodded. "But this thing has to be over soon"  
  
Almost on cue, one of the Palmon spoke up. "Everyone, time to get back on the dance floor, we're going to end the night with a couples dance"  
  
From across the room you could see EternalEnkindlemon choke on a finger sandwich.  
  
"I bet he's happy" CrystallineIlluminmon grinned.  
  
"Everyone pair up!" The Palmon announced. "Quickly now!"  
  
"Uh oh" LadyChinookmon looked around and Angemon and Angewomon had already paired up. That left EternalEnkindlemon, CrystallineIlluminmon, or Shurimon.  
  
"Colt come on, I don't want to get stuck with Shurimon. With blades for hands I don't want to dance with that, and Tokin's to far away to ask. Shurimon would get to me before I could talk to him. Please"  
  
CrystallineIlluminmon looked at LadyChinookmon, her faced surrounded by a mass of blue curls. "Fine I guess" and he stood up and offered to take her hand.  
  
She accepted, and turned to look at Shurimon. * Not today buddy * she thought.  
  
"So hot stuff got a partner for the dance contest"  
  
EternalEnkindlemon stopped choking and turned around. Standing behind him was Rosemon.  
  
"Uh...I'm with LadyChinookmon"  
  
"Really well seems to me like she's with CrystallineIlluminmon" and Rosemon pointed behind her to the two, just making there way out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Uh........."  
  
"Don't be shy honey, I know it's a big responsibility to dance with me. I know I'll be very disappointed with you if I don't get that spirit. Who knows what I'd do" Rosemon continued.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me dance with you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He sighed. "Look, I'm not exactly the best couples dancer"  
  
"We you're going to be" the music began to play. "Okay, I don't want to get stuck with Shurimon, and you're just as good looking as Angemon so let's go"  
  
"GAHh!" and Rosemon dragged EternalEnkindlemon out onto the dance floor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where's all that music coming from?" Jaison thought aloud.  
  
"I dunno. Seems everytime we get close to that dome thing it gets louder" Kes ate some popcorn from a bag.  
  
"Do you want to check it out? We've been on every ride"  
  
"Sure, besides, I'm finished my popcorn" Kes crumpled up the bag. "Plus it'll help us hide from Etemon"  
  
"Good thing we lost him after going on 'The Inverter'"  
  
"He was so dizzy he didn't notice we split"  
  
"Yeah that was fun. Come on, maybe we can spot the others from on top of those stairs"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did everyone have a good time?" a Palmon asked. There were a few 'yeahs' from the crowd.  
  
"Well I bet you're all anxious to see who won" the other Palmon smiled.  
  
"OH get on with it already" Rosemon huffed under her breath.  
  
"Alright, we first, in second place, winning the prize money and a free trip around the Digi-World-Tied-Angemon and Angewomon"  
  
The two angels were happy over their placing.  
  
"Oboy. This either means that we weren't good enough for second place or that we actually won" LadyChinookmon was nervous.  
  
"So, we might actually win. No biggie" CrystallineIlluminmon shrugged. "We didn't have that much competition in this thing. Shurimon couldn't get a partner for the couples dance so he's out. We know that Angemon and Angewomon already won, and EternalEnkindlemon with Rosemon fixed her chances. That leaves us and I know we're going to get it"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" LadyChinookmon grinned.  
  
"Besides if anyone else gets it, I'll kill them. I didn't spend all summer with my grandma to come out with nothing"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Without any further waiting, the winners are-  
  
TIED-LadyChinookmon and CrystallineIlluminmon"  
  
LadyChinookmon was ecstatic, CrystallineIlluminmon couldn't care less, and EternalEnkindlemon was happy that Rosemon wasn't threatening him with her whip anymore.  
  
"What! How dare you give the prize to these two! I was clearly the best!" the petal digimon screamed.  
  
"Yeah but your partner wasn't so great" the armoured creature replied.  
  
"I told you I wasn't the greatest dancer" the fire digimon half laughed.  
  
"That's no excuse, I organized this ball" the petal digimon screamed again. "I deserve it"  
  
"If you organized it doesn't that mean you aren't eligible for the prize" the wolf-hawk warrior asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who it rightfully goes to-A voice mocked.  
  
--Because it's going to me! TERRA FIR FORCE!"  
  
The impact of the now familiar attack made a crater in the Ballroom. Everyone got out of the way in time, but everyone was no doubt shocked.  
  
"I should have done that as you were dancing" TerranePhantomon laughed. "You all suck, not one of you can break dance"  
  
There were a few gasps in the crowd, but the arrival of this new Digimon didn't deter Rosemon.  
  
"Look here you, that spirit is rightfully mine I-  
  
"Rightfully yours, I'M the legendary warrior of wind, it's my beast spirit" LadyChinookmon growled.  
  
"I don't care who you are 'Mothra' but it's my spirit now"  
  
"My wings are moth, BUT I AM NOT A MOTH"  
  
"The spirit is mine"  
  
"I won it!"  
  
"I don't GIVE A HOOT!"  
  
"Well you're going to-  
  
TerranePhantomon sighed. "Well this is fun"  
  
"Then let's make it fun" CrystallineIlluminmon charged, as did EternalEnkindlemon.  
  
TerranePhantomon waited until they were close, then-he jumped into the air.  
  
"GAHh"  
  
"Tokin!" CrystallineIlluminmon managed to stop before crashing into EternalEnkindlemon.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault" the flame warrior frowned.  
  
"Just stay out of my way I can handle him" and CrystallineIlluminmon jumped up through the gap in the domed roof, where moments earlier TerranePhantomon had disappeared through.  
  
"Sai here's your chance get the-Oh geez....." EternalEnkindlemon sweatdropped.  
  
LadyChinookmon and Rosemon had gotten into a catfight, oblivious to the danger.  
  
"........." EternalEnkindlemon shook his head and walked over to the two. "Okay, who cares about being nice to girls, both of you SHUT UP! Sai, get the spirit, get up there and help Colt, and ROSEMON STOP BEING A STUCK UP SNOB AND DON'T WHIP ME!"  
  
The two female Digimon stared for a few moments.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Something's going on up there!" Jaison shouted. From the top of the domed roof several beams of white light, followed by a green, earthy glow.  
  
"I think I recognize those attacks, it's Colt and TerranePhantomon!" Kes growled as he ran towards the battle.  
  
"Great, I wanna show my spirit to that loud mouth jerk" Jaison grinned.  
  
"Yeah and helping Colt might be a priority too"  
  
"Oh, yeah maybe"  
  
"I'm supposed to be the idiot, not you"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ALMIGHTYBLASTMON  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/ICEDANGEMON "Let's go" IcedAngemon's iced wings appeared from nowhere, and he took flight.  
  
"Right behind you" and AlmightyBlastmon took flight also.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You have no hope of winning, just give up"  
  
"Never" and CrystallineIlluminmon readied his laser. "DESENDING RADIANCE"  
  
TerranePhantomon merely jumped out of the way. "Too slow, you're just pitiful kid"  
  
"The fights not over yet"  
  
"It's just beginning" AlmightyBlastmon appeared alongside IcedAngemon.  
  
"Finally, maybe with three against one this will get interesting" TerranePhantomon grinned. "GAIA EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!" and the enemy's body erupted in blazing green light, the force of the attack knocked down the three boys, each crashing into the roof of the building where the fight was occurring.  
  
They almost crashed through the roof because of the attack, and when the glow disappeared TerranePhantomon stood with a great smile on his face.  
  
~~*~~  
  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION/program execute/program respond/SIRROCCOMON  
  
Now the newly beast spirit evolved Sai still retaining her moth wings; now dark violet, flew up into the gap in the roof.  
  
Rosemon stood angrily, tapping her foot.  
  
"Remind me never to dance with you again" she spoke through her teeth to EternalEnkindlemon.  
  
"Don't worry, if I stop running I will" he smiled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sirroccomon appeared out of the hole and straight into the ongoing battle.  
  
"ORROC'S BLARE" and she one armoured hand released a fury of light, directed at TerranePhantomon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHHH" he screamed, nearly falling off the domed roof.  
  
"Whoa who's that?" IcedAngemon asked.  
  
"It's no doubt my hun Sai, who else could be that beautiful?"  
  
"Kes she can't hear you, what's the point of trying to suck up?"  
  
"Shut up Jaison"  
  
"It won't be that easy to defeat me-TerranePhantomon started.  
  
TERRA SHOCK" TerranePhantomon shouted. The attack began to make its effect known, as CrystallineIlluminmon, AlmightyBlastmon, and IcedAngemon reverted to their former child selves. EternalEnkindlemon was too far away to be effected, leaving-  
  
Sirroccomon took the attack head on, but it didn't effect her beast form.  
  
"What!" TerranePhantomon hollered. "Oh this is going to be fun..." he seemed disgruntled.  
  
"ORROC'S BLARE" and the light shone forth from Sirroccomon and headed for TerranePhantomon.  
  
"Not this time-" TerranePhantomon disappeared from sight.  
  
He reappeared after the attack struck the roof, leaving burn marks and a large gash.  
  
"I'm letting you off easy girly, next time you wont be so lucky" and TerranePhantomon disappeared, but this time did not reappear.  
  
"HA, chicken, once someone starts to get the upper hand you split, LOSER- Jaison was ecstatic over the thought of his human world rival fleeing.  
  
"Dude, Jaison he can probably hear you man" Kes tilted his head.  
  
"Oh, uh...dang" Jaison stopped.  
  
Sirroccomon floated down to where the two boys where standing and reverted.  
  
"That's my girl" Kes smiled and pulled Sai into a big, bear hug.  
  
"Kes, let go" Sai yelled.  
  
"Yeah it's my turn to give a hug" Jaison smiled.  
  
"What, no way she's my girl"  
  
"So why can't I give her a hug"  
  
"Because she's MY girl"  
  
"Says who"  
  
"God"  
  
"Kes let go" Sai pushed Kes away. "Lord, good thing you weren't here earlier"  
  
"Why what happened earlier?" Kes asked.  
  
"Ask Colt" Sai pointed to the boy, he stood on the other side of the roof.  
  
"COLT what did you do" Kes began to walk over to the boy.  
  
"How'd you change your-  
  
--Guy's?-  
  
--spirit form Sai?" Jaison raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I-  
  
--Guy's!?-  
  
--actually-  
  
--GUYS!-  
  
--what the hey is that?" Sai wondered.  
  
"YOU GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? DID YOU BEAT HIM?" EternalEnkindlemon yelled.  
  
Sai and Jaison walked over to the hole in the Ballroom roof. Looking straight down they saw EternalEnkindlemon looking straight up at them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Sai sighed and Jaison laughed. Over on the other side of the roof Colt and Kes were beginning to argue.  
  
"Tokin we'll meet you outside" Jaison shouted.  
  
"On the ground?"  
  
"Yeah why not?"  
  
"Well how are you getting down?"  
  
Jaison laughed nervously. Sai held up her D-Tector.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure one more time wouldn't hurt"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sirroccomon and IcedAngemon flew down, followed by AlmightyBlastmon. CrystallineIlluminmon slid down.  
  
"Happy now?" EternalEnkindlemon questioned Sirroccomon.  
  
"Hey, I got my spirits, showed up Rosemon at dancing, beat TerranePhantomon, I'm good" Sirroccomon smiled.  
  
"You were dancing? Man I missed it" AlmightyBlastmon pouted.  
  
"Well I'm not sure you'd appreciate the favor I did Sai" CrystallineIlluminmon grunted.  
  
"Yeah, you still have to tell me that, spill it"  
  
"Bug off"  
  
"Kes"  
  
"Hold on Jaison"  
  
"No Kes don't start fighting, give Sai the belt" Jaison whispered.  
  
"Oh right" Kes reverted. He pulled out of his pocket a dark red belt with a heart for a clasp. "Here, I won this for ya"  
  
Sai reverted. "Uh..Thanks" Sai put the belt on. "I think Jaison might need a belt more than me though"  
  
"Why is everyone suddenly on my pants today?" Jaison reverted.  
  
Tokin and Colt reverted. "Jaison what's that?" Tokin pointed to Jaison's teddy bear.  
  
"Oh, I won this for me. His name is blue, I'm not that creative, but look Colt, he's just like the Digimon that body checked you earlier" Jaison held the bear to Colt's face.  
  
"Wonderful" Colt huffed.  
  
Jaison frowned. "Come on" Tokin started walking away. "It's dark and I'm tired out from that couples dance"  
  
"What couples dance?"  
  
"Nothing Kes"  
  
The group started to walk on, out of the now quiet Festival. Soon they were out of sight.  
  
Rosemon stormed out of the nearly destroyed Ballroom. "YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY SPIRIT!" she screamed.  
  
A new era, a new beginning. With a new group of kids new spirits have emerged to lead them to victory. Will they, like the children years before them, be able to destroy the new terror to this world. Maybe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wow that went on and on. Yeah this chapter was kinda boring, but oh well. Lot of scene changes too. Well Sai has her beast spirit, and she was able to control it too, not to mention stop TerranePhantomon. Oh here's a tip, if you create Digimon, don't make the names too long. God it sucks, but the names are cool nonetheless. Oy I'm bored, so end my boredom and give a review, or else I'll get you. Trust me I can.  
  
OmniGaruGreymon  
  
%%%%%%%%% 


End file.
